The Sweetest Surprise
by Azurean
Summary: Yumi hates men. So, does Sachiko. What will happen if this two heroines crosses path?  So, if you want to laugh and fall in love at the same time, read this story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was a sunny morning and a very good start to a new day to school but not for Yumi who is standing at the gate of Lillian Girls Academy while hesitating whether if she would enter or not the school premises. Lillian Girls Academy was a prestigious school for girls in Japan and a place where any man wasn't allowed to enter except of course for the relatives of the students who had businesses with the school but in Yumi's case it was different because starting that day she will be attending that school weather she like it or not. As she continues to hesitate she remembered the beginning of everything why she needs to attend Lillian.

_Yuuki was having tea in the garden while reading a book when he saw Yumi his twin sister approaching him and based on the scowl on Yumi's face something happened to his twin sister "what's wrong?" he asked._

"_Mother wants to talk to both of us" Yumi answered who stops in front of him._

"_Why?" Yuuki asked with a frown but Yumi just shrugged her shoulders and looked inside the house. _

"_Mother is waiting in her office" Yumi said ignoring Yuuki's question._

"_Alright" Yuuki replied and stood up from his chair and walks with Yumi back inside the house and to their mother's office where Mrs. Fukuzawa Miyuki, the young CEO of the Fukuzawa Enterprises and a very beautiful woman. To whom the siblings got their features; which are angelic face, brown hair and brown eyes sitting in the single seater sofa waiting for them and next to her was Margaret Collins, their mother's secretary. Who was standing tall and full of confidence. When Yumi and Yuuki entered the room they both sitted themselves in the two seaters sofa in front of their mothers which is across the center table that was place between them "Yumi said you want to talk to us?" Yuuki asked._

"_I do" Mrs. Fukuzawa answered and focused her eyes on Yuuki "it's regarding your twin sister here" Mrs. Fukuzawa said and glance at Yumi before looking back at Yuuki "the problem is your sister here"_

"_What's the problem with Yumi?" Yuuki asked and looks at his twins._

"_I hit one of the sons of mother's business partner" Yumi answered proudly at Yuuki which made Yuuki grin._

"_Who was it?" Yuuki asked excitedly. _

"_Philipp Andrews" Yumi answered and Yuuki whistled in awe then laugh but their mother shuts him up._

"_It's not a laughing matter" Mrs. Fukuzawa said seriously and Yuuki looks back at their mother "Yumi's hatred of men is becoming more and more troublesome" Mrs. Fukuzawa said with a sigh and Yuuki glance at Yumi who is quiet, Yumi hates men and treats them as an enemy and every time a man tried to touch her by accident or on purpose they all end up being hit or beaten up by her. Yumi's hatred of men started with their father who left them when they were still seven years old and live with his mistress but Yuuki was an exception to all of the violence that Yumi does to the other men, not because they were siblings. It's because Yuuki respects Yumi's feelings and protects her from any harm and their mother was silently supporting them too and tried to understand Yumi's reasoning patiently but this time their mother lost her patience "I have to correct it as early as possible" Mrs. Fukuzawa added._

"_What are you planning to do to correct Yumi's hatred of men?" Yuuki asked._

"_That's simple. I will be sending her back to Japan and she will be attending an all girls' school. I'm sure that the two of you have heard about the school named Lillian Girls Academy" the twins nodded._

"_That school was famous in Japan" Yuuki said._

"_Indeed they are and most of its students came from middle class to the richest family all over the country and I've heard that they were very strict when it comes to correcting ones behaviour. And our precious Yumi here will be attending that school and she will be living alone. No servants to rely on and I will set her up to a arrange marriage"_

"_What? You can't do that" Yumi protested standing from the sofa, she could handle living alone without a servant to rely on but an arrange marriage there's no way that she would agree on that but Mrs. Fukuzawa just smirked._

"_Yes I can, Yumi"_

_Yumi was about to argued back when Yuuki silenced her "let's make a deal" Yuuki proposed to Mrs. Fukuzawa before glancing up to Yumi and signalled his twin sister to sit down. Yumi obeyed but with a scowl on her face._

"_Alright, what's the deal?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked._

"_If Yumi was able to overcome her hatred for men before she graduates from high school then you will leave her alone and let her do whatever she wants in her life" Yuuki started which made their mother think while Yumi's brow furrowed in displeasure._

"_Hey, don't make deals that involves my freedom" Yumi whispered._

"_Just shut up and listen, will you" Yuuki said looking at her then back at their mother who was now nodding "but if Yumi fails to do so, then she will be accepting that arrange marriage"_

_Yumi was shocked at Yuuki's last statement and looked at her brother in disbelief "you can't be serious?"_

"_Yes I am, Yumi" Yuuki answered facing Yumi._

"_But..."_

"_It's alright Yumi, take your time. You still have three years in high school to overcome that hatred of men"_

"_But..."_

"_No more buts" Yuuki said firmly and looks back at their mother "do you accept, mother?"_

_Fukuzawa Miyuki looks at her son's eyes and saw that the boy was serious "I do accept" she answered._

"You'll be late for your class if you just stand there" a soft yet cold voice of a girl said from behind which made Yumi's mind go back to the present and looked at the beautiful and tall girl who was now standing next to her while looking at her with her serious blue eyes, her long black straight hair was slightly move by the wind and her cheeks that has been touch by the morning sun light was now a little bit reddish which made her more beautiful. Yumi gazed at the girl one eyebrow raised.

"Thank you for reminding me" Yumi replied and bowed slightly "excuse me" she said and left _"that girl was something" _she thought and stopped in front of the statue of Maria sama and watched the other students as they stopped in front of the statue and offered prayers _"do I really have to do that?" _she asked herself.

"Yes you do, that's part of the school's tradition" the voice of the girl from earlier said again "you're a new student here, aren't you?" the girl asked coldly.

"Yes, was that a problem?" Yumi asked and looked at the girl's eyes unwavering.

"No but I suggest that you read the school's manual first before you entered this school" the girl answered and left her standing there baffled.

-o-

Yumi was reading the school's manual in the school's library that afternoon after class when she felt someone standing in front of her and when she looks up, she saw a girl with shoulder length black hair wearing eye glasses staring down at her.

"I knew I'll find you here" the girl said.

"What?" Yumi asked.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" the girl asked instead of answering her.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Yumi asked frowning.

"I'm sorry it looks like you don't know me" the girl said and took the seat in front of her "I'm Takeshima Tsutako but you can call me Tsutako. I'm one of the members of the photography club and I'm one of your classmates" the girl said and Yumi just stared at her and didn't say anything "I'll say it straight, okay?" Takeshima Tsutako said and Yumi nodded "well, according to the rumors I've heard this morning, is that you had an argument with Rosa Chinensis en Bouton in front of the statue of Maria sama, is it true?"

"Rosa Chinensis... what?" Yumi asked confused.

"Rosa Chinensis en Bouton. Ogasawara Sachiko sama" Takeshima Tsutako answered.

"I don't know whom you are talking about, besides this is my first day in this school" Yumi answered.

"Oh! Right. I forgot about that" Tsutako replied with apologetic smile and pulled out a photo of a beautiful girl and showed it to Yumi. It was the girl Yumi met that morning "her name was Ogasawara Sachiko sama also known as Rosa Chinensis en Bouton, she's a second year student and she's the petite soeur of Mizuno Youko sama aka Rosa Chinensis, she's the one I'm asking you about" Tsutako explained and Yumi shook her head.

"Why do you want to know if I had an argument with her?" Yumi asked while looking at Tsutako blankly.

"Let me explain that" another voice of a girl said behind her and a girl with short black hair took the chair next to her.

"And you are?" Yumi asked.

"I'm Yamaguchi Mami just call me Mami, one of the members of Lillian's Kawabaran" the girl answered and opened the laptop she's carrying "Ogasawara Sachiko sama was the star of Lillian and one of the most famous students in this school and not only her but all the members of the Yamayurika"

"Yamayurikai?"

"Yamayurikai was the term used in this school for the student council" Tsutako answered.

"So, basically they are like celebrities with their own fans club and what happened this morning between the two of you was a big issue for them" Mami explained.

"For the fans club members?" Mami nodded "why is that?"

"Well, you're the very first person who argued back with Sachiko sama with no fear and it was in front of everyone and it looks like that Sachiko sama wasn't annoyed by your actions"

"I doubt that" Yumi replied and looked at Tsutako when she heard the sound of the camera "you know, taking pictures inside the library was forbidden" she said but the girl just shrugged her shoulders.

-o-

Yumi was walking slowly towards the school's gate when her mobile phone rings, she took it out from her uniform's pocket but before she answered it she checked the screen first if whose the caller and saw Yuuki's name "what do you want?" she asked after pressing the answer button and heard a chuckle from the other end of line.

"So, how's your first day on your new school?" Yuuki asked.

"It's great!" Yumi answered exasperatedly which made Yuuki laughs.

"Tell me what happened?"

"Like I've said my first day was great. When I arrived this morning I met a girl who loves to correct others and..." Yumi stopped talking when Ogasawara Sachiko walks next to her.

"Yumi, are you still there?" Yuuki asked.

"Yes" Yumi answered and gazed at Sachiko who was now walking ahead of her, she stopped on her tracks and watch Sachiko left the school premises and gets in with a waiting black Mercedes _"that girl was really something" _she thought and press the end button without saying goodbye to Yuuki.

-o-

The next day...

"_According to the school's manual, I have to walked slowly around the school's premises and act like a lady all the time, speak with your most polite tone especially when you are talking to your seniors or the teachers" _Yumi thought reminding herself as she walked slowly towards the statue of Maria sama and offered a short prayer and about to leave when someone spoke up from behind and there's no need for her to looked behind to see if who it was.

"Wait!" Ogasawara Sachiko said.

Yumi let out a sighed and turned around to face the girl and waited as the girl approach her "what is it this time?" she asked frowning but Ogasawara Sachiko didn't answer.

"Hold this" Ogasawara Sachiko said and held the bag in front of Yumi. Yumi took the bag from Ogasawara Sachiko's hand and looked at the girl quizzically "you should wear your uniform properly" the girl said and fixed her tie for her. Yumi watch Ogasawara Sachiko in disbelief until the girl was done and took the bag she's holding "gonkigenyo" Ogasawara Sachiko said and left her baffled for the second time.

Takeshima Tsutako smiled after she had taken the photo of Ogasawara Sachiko fixing Fukuzawa Yumi's tie in front of the statue of Maria sama and hurried to the photography club's room to develop the film.

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Yumi was on her way out of the school building that afternoon when Tsutako called her name "what do you want?" she asked bored.

"That's a cold greeting" Tsutako complained but Yumi ignored her and just looked at her classmate one eye brow raised "I have something to show you"

"What?"

"Not here, let's go somewhere" Tsutako answered and walks ahead of her towards the gate.

Yumi and Tsutako ended up in a cafe near the school and took a table at the far corner of the cafe, they ordered first when the waitress approached them and Tsutako showed her a photo after the waitress had left. It was a photo of her and Ogasawara Sachiko in front of the statue of Maria sama while the older girl was fixing her tie "what's this about?" she asked confused.

"I want to ask your permission for this photo to be put on display, on the day of the school's cultural festival for the photography club's exhibit" Tsutako answered.

Yumi took the photo and stared at it for a few minutes before putting it down on the table "do whatever you want with it" she said leaning back on her chair which made Tsutako smile broadly.

"I knew you'd agree" Tsutako replied fixing her glasses and looked at the photo in deep thoughts "but I still have one problem" the girl said and let out a sigh. Yumi leaned closer to Tsutako and looked at the photo puzzled.

"What could be the problem?" Yumi asked "in my opinion this photo was taken with perfection" she stated matter of fact.

"Thank you but that's not the problem" Tsutako replied without looking at her "my problem was her" Tsutako said and points a finger on Ogasawara Sachiko in the photo "I have to get her permission too"

"Then ask her" Yumi suggested innocently which made Tsutako let out a harsh sigh.

"It's not that easy, you know"

"Why?"

"Sachiko sama was pretty scary you know and not just her but all the members of the Yamayurikai"

"I think your just exaggerating things" Yumi said.

"Then why don't you ask her in my place, huh?" Tsutako asked challenging.

"I have no time for that"

"Oh really? I wonder if it's true." Tsutako said one eye brow raise.

"Know what, you'll never persuade me that way" Yumi said and smirked at Tsutako "but since were classmate and I already considered you as my friend. I will do it but you'll have to come with me" Tsutako smiled and nodded.

-o-

Sachiko listened quietly at her seat as the meeting of the Yamayurikai about the school's cultural festival progress "so, this year we will do the play Cinderella" Satou Sei aka Rosa Gigantea said and looks around until her eyes settled down on Sachiko "and Sachiko, you were chosen by everyone to take the role of Cinderella" Sei finishes.

"When did everyone decided it?" Sachiko asked calmly but her sapphire eyes were fierce as she looked around "was it when I'm not in this room?" she asked.

"Yes" Mizuno Youko aka Rosa Chinensis and her onee-sama answered "we decided it when you're not around because everyone in this room knew that you would decline the role of Cinderella"

Sachiko smiled at her onee-sama mockingly "so, you're telling me that I don't have the freedom to choose or decline on what had everyone decided for me?"

"Don't think of..." Youko tried to explain but Sachiko shook her head in disappointment.

"I know what you people are trying to do" Sachiko said coldly "all of you had planned to set me up to be partnered with the Hanadera Boys Academy's student council president, right?" she asked accusingly which silences everyone in the room and before anyone could argued back they heard a soft knocks on the door. Shimako stood from her chair and opened the door for their unknown guest and Sachiko was surprised to see if who it was but she didn't show it _"what is this girl doing here?"_ she thought as she watched the girl who had no fear on arguing back at her every time they meet each other coincidentally, as the girl and her companion were guided by Shimako to a vacant seats.

"Do you have some business with us?" Youko asked.

"No we don't" the brown haired girl answered and gazed at Sachiko "but we want to talk to Ogasawara Sachiko sama about something" the girl added and smiled at Sachiko mysteriously.

Sachiko's eyes narrowed in displeasure for the girl's attitude and stood from her chair "I believe that the two of you wants to talk to me, alone?"

The girl smiled at her and nodded before standing up from her chair, followed by her companion "please excuse us" the girl said and Sachiko leads the two girls out of the room and the three of them go downstairs.

Sachiko crosses her arms in front of her chest and looked at the two girls coldly who were standing in front of her "what is it that you want?" she asked the brown haired girl who smiled at her.

"I want to ask your permission for this" the girl said and showed her a photo. Confused Sachiko took the photo and stared at it amused.

"Permission for what?" Sachiko asked without looking away at the photo she's holding.

"Permission for the photography club to put this picture on their exhibit on the school's cultural festival" the girl answered.

Sachiko looks up at the girl and a self satisfied smile was formed on her lips "how tall are you?" she asked and saw the girl's fore head wrinkled.

"Five feet and a five inch, why?"

"I'm three inch taller than you then" Sachiko said _"I could use her" _she thought and looks at the girl from head to toe. The girl has a slim body which is perfect for disguises.

"What are you talking about?" the girl asked confused.

"I will allow this photo to be put on exhibit with one condition" Sachiko stated and watch as the girl and her companion shared glances.

"What condition, Sachiko sama?" the other girl asked.

"Your friend here" Sachiko started and gazed at the brown haired girl "will help the Yamayurikai to prepare for the school's cultural festival"

"Help, how?" both girls asked in unison.

"You will partake at the play that the Yamayurikai had prepared which is Cinderella and you will be taking one of the lead roles which is the prince, and I will be taking the role of Cinderella." Sachiko answered.

-o-

Yumi's eyes widen in disbelief after she heard the condition that Ogasawara Sachiko stated "no, I can't do that" she replied while shooking her head.

"Then I won't allow that photo to be showed to the public" Sachiko replied with determination.

"Why me?" Yumi asked dumbfounded.

"Why not?" Sachiko asked back playfully and it only frustrates Yumi.

"I mean. I'm sure that the heads of the Yamayurikai had already chosen a partner for you" Yumi answered.

"They already did without my knowledge and they decided it behind my back" Sachiko replied.

"Because you will surely find a way to escape the role" a calm voice said from the top of the stairs which surprises Sachiko, Yumi and Tsutako. It was Mizuno Youko, a beautiful girl with short black hair.

"How long have you been standing there, onee-sama?" Sachiko asked in a controlled calm voice.

"From the very beginning" Youko answered and descends the stairs and when she reached the first floor she stood in front of Yumi and holds the girl's chin and swing it lightly from left to right and a smile was formed on her lips "your idea wasn't bad Sachiko" Youko said and let go of Yumi "but there's still a problem"

"What?" Sachiko asked with interest because if the girl was chosen to become the prince then there's no need for her to back out at her role of Cinderella.

"Her height" Youko answered as she looked at Yumi from head to toe "you're three inches taller than her"

"Height can be resolved by high shoes and I'm sure that the tailoring club could handle that" another voice said from the top of the stairs and when Yumi looks up she saw a pretty girl with wide fore head and light brown hair.

"_It's Torii Eriko sama, the Rosa Foetida" _Tsutako whispered to Yumi who nodded.

"Even if her height was solved there still one question left" another girl asked next to Torii Eriko. The girl has short blond hair, blue eyes in short she had a Caucasians beauty.

"_Who is she?" _Yumi whispered to Tsutako.

"_That's Satou Sei sama, the Rosa Gigantea" _Tsutako whispered back.

"What is it?" Youko asked looking at Sei.

"Does that girl even know how to act?" Sei asked and everyone's gaze was focused back at Yumi.

"Do you?" Youko asked.

Yumi smiled mischievously and glance at Sachiko who looked at her blankly "I do know how to act" she answered turning her gaze to Sei slowly "but I never agreed to take part in this play" she said and left the Rose Mansion without glancing back. Tsutako apologize to the prestigious members of the Yamayurikai before she followed Yumi.

"That girl was pretty interesting" Youko commented as she watched the two girls leave the Rose Mansion "what's her name?" she asked and looked at Sachiko.

"Who knows" Sachiko answered shrugging and left the Rose Mansion.

Youko, Sei and Eriko looked at each other confused.

-o-

"You know, you should have accepted that role. Then there will be no more problem in taking Sachiko sama's permission for this photo" Tsutako said waving the photo in Yumi's face. Yumi stopped on her tracks and grab the photo from the girl's hand and faces her friend.

"What's more important to you, our friendship or the permission that you could get from Ogasawara Sachiko?" Yumi asked losing her patience.

"Sorry" Tsutako apologizes. Yumi sighed and returned the photo and started walking again, the two of them stopped in front of the statue of Maria sama and offered a short prayer but before they could leave. They saw Ogasawara Sachiko standing not far from them while looking at them chin up and with determination.

"Remember this, I will surely make you accept the role of the prince" Ogasawara Sachiko said with serene looked in her eyes "gonkigenyo" and for the third time Yumi was left baffled again by Ogasawara Sachiko ever since the day she had encountered the girl.

_**To be continued...**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N: **I just wanted to say that I appreciate all of your reviews/comment. ^_^

And I ask all of you to keep them all coming.

I don't write much on the author's note for now because there's nothing to tell and I don't like to blubbers nonsense or you people will surely gets bored with me.

And I don't want that to happen. ^_^

And like always. I hope that you all enjoyed the story.

See you all again at the next update!

Have a nice day everyone! ^_^

Good night...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tsutako was separating the photos she had taken from the past few days inside the photography club room when the door opened and saw one of her seniors.

"Someone wants to talk to you" the girl said and Tsutako saw the person she never expected to be there.

"Sachiko sama..." Tsutako called the name gaping.

"Please leave us" Sachiko said to the other girl and when they were left alone in the room. Sachiko approached the table and looks down at the photos and took one particular photo of a girl and showed it to Tsutako, the person in the photo was Yumi "what's her name?" Sachiko asked.

"Fukuzawa Yumi, Sachiko sama" Tsutako answered politely.

"Fukuzawa Yumi" Sachiko repeatedly to herself and looked at Tsutako in the eyes "can you tell me the things you know about her?" Tsutako smiled unsure and fix her eye glasses "in exchange I will allow you to put "that" photo on the photography club's exhibit" Sachiko added which made Tsutako smiled.

"What is it that you wanted to know?"

"Everything you know" Sachiko answered. Tsutako nodded and signalled Sachiko to take a seat which the older girl did "Fukuzawa Yumi san, was my classmate and she's a transferee from the abroad. Do you want to know what country she came from?" Tsutako asked and Sachiko shook her head, she shrugged her shoulders and continued "Yumi san lives alone in a house that her mother had bought for her, the day before she arrived in the country and the reason she transferred here was to correct her behaviour and to overcome her hatred of men"

"I could understand the part of correcting her behaviour but hatred of men?" Sachiko asked in disbelief then looked at Tsutako confused. Tsutako nodded and smiled at Sachiko understandingly.

"Yumi san hates men and that's a fact because she said it herself when we had a talked before although it wasn't that obvious" Tsutako said chuckling "but there's one thing I could guarantee you with, about her"

"What?"

"Yumi san was the most honest and caring person you'll ever meet. She might appear tough and all but deep inside her, she was like a fragile crystal that would easily break if hurt by the person she cared the most. Yumi san is the person whom you'll ever meet once in a lifetime, a person who would stand up for anyone she cares against anyone" Tsutako answered and looks down at Yumi's photo "you might be thinking that I was boosting Yumi san too much. Well, I'm not. I am her friend indeed and she's my favorite model, not because of her attitude or her looks it's because of what I'm seeing in her and that was her honesty and bravery which is her true beauty" Tsutako said vaguely "like you for example..." Tsutako said but stopped when she realizes that the person sitting in front of her wasn't just an ordinary person.

"Go on" Sachiko said and smiled encouragingly at Tsutako.

"Alright, I'll be honest with you and I apologize now if I may offend you in some ways"

"It's alright I'm used to it" Sachiko replied.

"To tell you the truth Sachiko sama, you and Yumi san are almost alike"

"Almost, how?" Sachiko asked amused which made Tsutako smiled naturally for the first time.

"You two might appear tough in front of everyone but deep inside, you're not. The difference between the two of you is that. Yumi san was more honest to herself and to everyone else, but you. You always keep it inside and hides the real you with those cold attitude you always portray "the ice princess" is what the term they used but the truth behind those cold sapphire eyes of yours is that you're truly caring but too afraid to show it. Because you were scared that you might end up hurt in the end" Tsutako answered "and there's one thing I've noticed ever since you met Yumi san" Tsutako added enthusiastically.

"What is it?" Sachiko asked with interest.

"You're starting to show your real self, subconsciously. You might have not noticed it but I who always following you around and taking you pictures and the people who are always around you surely have noticed it too" Tsutako answered which made Sachiko speechless. Tsutako took a copy of the photo of Sachiko and Yumi together and gave it to the older girl. Sachiko looks at it then at her quizzically "a thank you gift for giving permission for it to be put on the photography club's exhibit" Tsutako explained and Sachiko nodded and took the picture "why not try asking Yumi san again for the role. I'm sure if you talk to her nice and easy she would easily give in and accepts the role." Tsutako said suggestively.

"_This girl was right. I should talk to Yumi" _Sachiko thought.

-o-

Yumi sighed and looked around at the flowers surrounding her inside the green house. She go there straight after she left the class room to wait for all the students of Lillian to leave, because she doesn't like the stares she's receiving after the day she had declined the role of a prince on the play Cinderella, that the Yamayurikai had planned to do for the school's cultural festival and she doesn't know if how did everyone in the school have learned about it. When she confronted Tsutako about it, the girl said that she doesn't know anything, that she didn't tell anyone about it.

"_Then who?" _Yumi remembered asking Tsutako.

"_Maybe it's the heads of the Yamayurikai who are spreading those rumors or Sachiko sama maybe? But that would be impossible because Sachiko sama hates gossips" _Tsutako answered.

Yumi sighed again when she notice a red rose on the ground, she sits next to it and saw that the flower was just about to bloom _"it's beautiful"_ she thought.

"That's a Rosa Chinensis" a soft voice said which made Yumi jerks up and looked at the person who just spoke up wide eyes.

"Ogasawara Sachiko!... sama" Yumi exclaimed and the girl smiled at her in amusement.

"Sorry if I surprised you" Sachiko said.

"It's alright but what are you doing here?"

"To pick you up" Sachiko answered and touches the flower of Rosa Chinensis.

"To pick me up?" Yumi asked confused. Sachiko looks at her then nodded.

"For Cinderella's rehearsals"

"I already declined" Yumi replied sternly.

"I know" Sachiko replied shrugging "but I still want you to attend the rehearsals"

"Why?"

"I want you to take the role of the prince, that's why"

"No matter what you do, you can't persuade me to take the role"

"You're really confident that no matter what happened you won't be accepting the role, huh?" Sachiko asked amused.

Yumi raised her head and looked at Sachiko chins up "I am"

"What if I tell you my story? Would you consider about accepting the role?" Sachiko asked tentatively which silences Yumi "would you, Fukuzawa Yumi?"

"How did..."

"I know your name?" Sachiko finishes for her with a smile and Yumi nodded "I asked one of your friends and she told me interesting things about you" Yumi's brow furrowed.

"_Tsutako!" _Yumi's mind screamed "what's the use asking my friend about me?"

"Nothing, it's just that I wanted to know you more. Let's say you caught my attention and I'm not going to stopped persuading you until you accept that role"

Yumi let out a frustrated sigh "fine! Do as you please but I doubt if you could persuade me"

"We'll see about that" Sachiko said and smirked at her "so, are you coming with me now to the rehearsal?" Sachiko asked one eye brow raise.

"Lead the way" Yumi said mockingly.

-o-

All eyes settled on the two people as they entered the school's gymnasium together and separated ways after they reached the side of the gym where everyone is.

"Fukuzawa Yumi san is here to watch the rehearsal" Sachiko explained to Youko when the Rosa Chinensis looks at her quizzically.

"Is that so, then let's begin" Youko replied and clapped her hand to get everyone's attention "everyone, we will start again on the dance, Sachiko paired up with Rei and the rest of you paired up with your designated partners" Youko ordered and signalled Eriko to press the play button on the cassette.

Yumi leans back on the gyms wall and watch Sachiko as she and the girl named Rei dance _"she's good" _Yumi thought as the pair dance but she noticed that Rei's body was a little bit stiff and stepped on Sachiko's foot three times already _"her feet must be swollen by now" _she thought mischievously when someone stood next to her and when she glanced to see if who it was she saw Satou Sei, the famous Rosa Gigantea.

"So, what can you say about Sachiko's dancing?" Satou Sei asked without looking at her.

"She's good, almost perfect but there's a little bit of a problem" Yumi answered unsure.

"We know what you're trying to say and we noticed it too but we can't do anything about it for now, at least" Satou Sei replied.

"Rei isn't a good dancer that's why Sachiko couldn't dance too well but Rei was our only choice for now to fill in for the prince. Since Sachiko doesn't want to dance with the boy we choose to become her partner" Torii Eriko said and stood next to Sei.

"Do you know how to dance?" Satou Sei asked.

"I do"

"Then would you mind dancing with Sachiko?" Mizuno Youko asked glancing back at them but Yumi shook her head.

"No" Yumi answered strongly and looked at Sachiko "because that would only give Ogasawara Sachiko sama a satisfaction"

The three heads of the Yamayurikai shared amused glances "then why don't you dance with Shimako san for now?" Mizuno Youko asked and turned around to face her then signalled a beautiful girl to come. Yumi recognizes the girl, she's the one who opened the door for her and Tsutako back in the Rose Mansion, her name was Todou Shimako one of her classmates too and Satou Sei's petite soeur.

"I don't mind" Yumi answered shrugging her shoulders and waited for Toudo Shimako.

"Shimako, I want you to pair up with Yumi chan" Mizuno Youko said.

"No problem" Toudo Shimako replied and looked at Yumi "shall we, Yumi san?" Toudo Shimako asked and lends her hand to Yumi.

Yumi took Shimako's hand and together they walk to the center and lined up with Sachiko and Rei. Yumi put her hands on Shimako's hand while the latter put hers around her neck.

"Is this your first time dancing?" Toudo Shimako asked before they start.

"No" Yumi answered and started moving her body slowly "I've dance before but my partner was always my twin brother because I have troubles dancing with any boy or men"

"Wow, you have a twin. How does he look like?" Toudo Shimako asked curiously.

"A split image of me" Yumi answered chuckling and they both let out a soft laugh and from the corner of her eyes she saw Sachiko's brow twitching while watching the two of them.

"This is the first time I've talk to you like this and I was kind of surprised" Shimako said leaning closer to her.

"Why?"

"Well, I didn't know that you're so friendly"

"But now you know"

"Yes" Shimako replied smiling.

Mizuno Youko clapped her hands again to get their attention, they stopped and looked at her "we will be speeding up the music and I will be watching all of your moves" Youko said and signalled Torii Eriko again to play the music "alright! Let's begin... one, two, and three..." Yumi and Shimako smiled at each other and started dancing with the music "Rei, watch your foot" Youko said as she walks around "turn then sway!" Youko instructed and every pair followed "good! You're all doing well"

"Wow! You're such a good dancer" Yumi complemented Shimako who just smiled and glance at the other pairs but when her eyes met Sachiko's piercing blue eyes, she turned her gazed back at Yumi who frowns "what's wrong?"

"It's nothing" Shimako answered and they continued dancing quietly.

"Now, exchange partners at the count of three!" Youko ordered which confuses everyone. Youko signalled Rei and Shimako to separate themselves from their partners secretly and the two girls nodded knowingly "one, two and three, exchange!" Youko ordered. Rei and Shimako turned around and paired up with each other while Yumi and Sachiko ended up with each other _"success!" _Youko's mind screams happily.

"_Good job Youko!" _Satou Sei and Torii Eriko thought.

Sachiko smirked at Yumi who avoided her eyes "so, we ended up as a pair after all?" Sachiko asked teasingly.

"_They set me up!" _Yumi's mind screams but she won't give Sachiko any satisfaction, she smiled and put one of her hands on the older girl's waist "indeed we ended up as pair with this dance but it doesn't mean anything. I still didn't accept that role" she said mockingly and pulled Sachiko closer to her. Sachiko might be three inches taller than her but it doesn't matter to her and they started to move with the music and continued to argue silently with their eyes while concentrating on dancing. They didn't even noticed that they were the only pair left in the center as they continued to dance with perfect rhyme and passion, they only stopped when they heard claps around them. Surprised they let go of each other.

"That was great! You two are a great pair" Youko said enthusiastically when she approached them.

"I'm glad to hear that but I have to leave now, please excuse me" Yumi said without looking at Sachiko and bowed her and left in a hurry, leaving everyone with puzzled expression but not Sachiko who has a self satisfied smile plastered on her lips.

_"You're starting to give in, Fukuzawa Yumi" _Sachiko thought as she watch Yumi walks away.

**_To be continued..._**

**_

* * *

_A/N: **Sorry for waiting. Well, it's because I'm busy with useless things... hahahah

Anyway I hope you enjoy. ^_^

Have a nice day everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Alright folks, I've been quiet for a while but now I'll start talking again until you get bored with me. Hahahaha!

Hmmm... what to tell, what to tell... ha! I really don't know if what is it that I wanted to tell all of you, maybe next time. ^_^

Oh there's one! I almost forgot.

Thank you! Thank you very much for reading this story although I'm making the heroines OOC. Well, you folks are not the only ones who are enjoying every chapter of this because I myself was having fun which is very unlikely.

And I'm warning you now because as the chapter goes by... things are getting a little bit more and more violent in some ways. ^_^

Anyway I've said too much already. Happy reading everyone! And I do hope you enjoy each chapter I publish. ^_^

* * *

Chapter four

"Give me her mobile number" Sachiko said to a confused Tsutako when she arrived at the photography club's room and found the girl inside busy with the photos she had developed.

"Who's number Sachiko sama?" Tsutako asked puzzled.

"Fukuzawa Yumi's mobile number, I know that you know it"

"W..."

"Stop asking question and just give me her number" Sachiko said cutting Tsutako's words. Although still confused Tsutako took a piece of paper and wrote Yumi's number and gave it to Sachiko "thanks for your help" Sachiko said and turned around to leave and about to open the door when Tsutako spoke.

"Good luck, Sachiko sama" Tsutako said and smiled encouragingly when Sachiko glances at her.

"Thank you" Sachiko said and left.

-o-

Yumi was preparing her dinner when her mobile phone rings and when she looked at the screen to see if who was her caller, the number was unknown to her "Fukuzawa Yumi speaking" she said after pressing the answer button.

"Are you free tonight?" a familiar voice of a girl asked from the other end of line which made Yumi's brow furrowed.

"Ogasawara Sachiko sama?"

"Yes it's me" Sachiko answered and Yumi let out a harsh sigh.

"What do you want this time and how did you get my number?"

"From your friend" Sachiko answered.

"_Tsutako, it's you again!"_ Yumi's mind screamed in frustration.

"So, are you free tonight?" Sachiko asked again.

"No" Yumi answered blatantly and heard Sachiko chuckled at the other end.

"Tsk... tsk... lie, that's definitely a lie" Sachiko said.

"No, it's not"

"Yes it is"

"You know what, if you're only going to argue with me let's just end this conversation now" Yumi replied irritated.

"I want to talk to you"

"About what taking the role of the prince again?" Yumi asked annoyed.

"No" Sachiko answered calmly.

"Then what?"

"It's about the reason why I want you to take that role but since you're not free tonight. We could talk about it tomorrow at school"

"I'll think about it"

"No. I want you to meet me at the green house after school. I'll be waiting for you there"

"You really don't know how to give up. Don't you?"

"It's because hate losing"

"Neither I"

"We'll see about that tomorrow. Goodbye for now and I'll see you at school"

"Alright" Yumi replied and about to hang up the phone when she heard Sachiko's voice spoke for the last time.

"I'm sorry for making it hard for you" Sachiko said and before Yumi could say anything Sachiko was no longer at the other end of line.

-o-

After her class in the afternoon the next day, Yumi was on her way to the green house when she saw Katsura, one of her classmates carrying a large box alone, she approach the girl and offered help. Katsura smiled at her thankfully and accepted her offer and the two of them carried it "what's inside the box?" she asked curiously.

"Candy bottle" Katsura answered "want to see it?"

"Can I?" Yumi asked with interest.

"Of course" Katsura answered with excitement and the two of them puts down the box on one of the benches around the school. Yumi waited until Kastura pulled out one of the bottles.

"It's a beer bottle" Yumi said with interest.

"It is"

"Where are you taking this?"

"To the drama club" Katsura answered which made Yumi frowns because Katsura was a member of the tennis club "one of my onee-sama's friends asked me to" Katsura explained after seeing Yumi's reaction who just nodded and examined the bottle carefully.

"It looked so real" Yumi commented which made Katsura smile.

"This candy bottles are the ones being used in the movies"

"You mean the ones they're using to hit someone's head if there was a fight?" Yumi asked with attentiveness.

"Uhuh" Katsura nodded and about to take the bottle from Yumi's hand but put it away when Yumi saw Sachiko from afar being drag by a boy.

"How much this candy bottle cost?" Yumi asked without looking at Katsura but focusing her eyes to Sachiko and the boy.

"I really don't know, why?"

Yumi didn't answer and took another candy bottle from the box which bewilders Katsura "I'm going to burrow this" Yumi said.

"What? You can't do that?" Katsura protested and tried to take the bottles back but Yumi was fast to put them away and left in a hurry to follow Sachiko and the boy "Yumi san!"

"I'll pay for it later!" Yumi screamed without glancing back.

-o-

Sachiko tried to free her hand again from Kashiwagi Suguru's strong grip when they reached the statue of Maria sama when she succeeded she stepped back "what do you want from me?" she asked angrily and looked at Suguru coldly.

"I just want to clear some things up between us" Suguru answered after letting out a frustrated sigh "and I want to talk to you about our engagement"

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm not going to marry you, no matter what happened" Sachiko said infuriated and before Suguru could reply, someone had tapped him in the shoulder from behind and when he looked to see if who it was a bottle of beer met his face which made him a little bit dizzy and kneeled on the ground and when he tried to looked up another bottle hit his head and this time, he fell on the ground unconscious. Sachiko looked at Fukuzawa Yumi shocked and speechless.

"Are you alright?" Yumi asked with concern visible in her eyes.

Sachiko looks at the unconscious Suguru then back at Fukuzawa Yumi "what have you done?" Sachiko asked in disbelief and kneeled next to Suguru.

"Don't worry, he's still alive. It's just a candy bottle" Yumi answered shrugging and looked at the shattered pieces of the bottle "so, are you alright?"

"Why did you do it? Have you lost your mind?" Sachiko asked hysterically ignoring Yumi's question which made Yumi's brow furrowed.

"Hey! You should be thankful that I helped you. Not asking me if I lost my mind" Yumi said displeased.

Sachiko stood and looked at Yumi with mixed emotions until it softened "I'm sorry" Sachiko said in a low voice and to Yumi's shock Sachiko slapped her in the face "but you should have observed first before you do some stupid things" Sachiko said angrily when Yumi looked at the older girl confused.

"I'm sorry" Yumi said in a low voice "I did it because I saw him dragging you somewhere and when I saw you argued with him. I thought that you were in trouble, I just wanted to help" Yumi explained.

Sachiko stepped closer to Yumi and embraces the younger girl who looks at her mystified "I'm sorry too" Sachiko said softly and Yumi embraces her back and the two of them stayed like that for a few minutes.

Yumi freed herself from Sachiko's embrace and avoided the older girl's questioning eyes and grab one of the unconscious boy's hand "help me and let's drag him to the bushes" Yumi said. At first Sachiko was hesitant but when Yumi looks at her one eye brow raised, she grab Suguru's other arm and together they drag Suguru's body to the bushes to hide it. Yumi positioned Suguru's body next to the three and looked at Sachiko approvingly "now we better talk" Yumi said and grab Sachiko's hand and lead her away.

-o-

Green house...

"Now tell me your reason why you wanted me to take part in Cinderella and worst the prince?" Yumi asked Sachiko after she closes the door to the green house behind her.

Sachiko faces her and looked at her indifferently "the boy you hit with that candy bottle was my cousin and fiancé, he's name was Kashiwagi Suguru" Sachiko started to say that bemused Yumi "my family decided it, my engagement with Suguru san. It has been decided when I was still a kid" Sachiko said sadly.

"Do you love him?" Yumi asked tentatively.

Sachiko shook her head "no"

"Then why don't you tell your family?"

"They'll never listen"

"Have you tried?" Yumi asked and Sachiko shook her head. Yumi let out a sigh "do you want to marry him?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because he can't love me"

"What do you mean?"

"Suguru san was gay and he only agreed for this engagement because of the family ties" Sachiko answered "besides I hate men just like you do"

"W... Ah! Tsutako san told you about it, didn't she?"

"Yes but she didn't tell me why you hated men"

"It doesn't matter. Why do you hate men?" Yumi asked inquisitively.

"Now, you're interested" Sachiko said with a smile.

"Not really" Yumi replied and avoided Sachiko's teasing eyes.

"My family was well known all over the country and both my grandfather and father have mistresses and everyone knows about it. My engagement with Suguru san was my grandfather and father's idea and I don't have a choice because I'm an only child..."

"Wait. So, basically speaking you don't have the freedom to choose?"

"Kind of"

"What about your mother?"

"My mother doesn't have the power to protest either. What about you?"

"Why do I hate men?" Yumi asked and Sachiko nodded "same reason as you do. It's because of my father; he has a mistress and left us when I and my twin brother were still a kid" Yumi explained and let out a sigh "and my hatred of men was the very reason why my mother sent me to this school" Yumi said chuckling "she said that it was my punishment for hitting the son of one of her business partners and the other punishment was that she'll set me up to a arrange marriage. I protested of course but my mother wouldn't badge. So, my brother made a deal with her"

"What kind of deal?" Sachiko asked with interest which made Yumi smile.

"Wow! This is the very first that we talked calmly since the first day that we met" Yumi said in disbelief while shooking her head "oh well, back at the issue. My brother proposed that I have to overcome my hatred of men until I graduated from high school"

"And your mother agreed?" Sachiko asked amused.

"Yes" Yumi answered and looked at the time "it's time for us to go home" Yumi voiced out.

"You're right but we need to settle one more thing" Sachiko replied.

"What?"

"If you're going to accept the role of the prince or not"

"I'll think about it"

"There will be a rehearsal for the lines in the Rose Mansion tomorrow afternoon. I hope I'll find you there"

"I hope so too" Yumi responded and left the green house.

-o-

The next day...

When Yumi arrived at her class Katsura approached her and put a receipt in front of her "what's this for?" she asked frowning.

"The payment for the candy bottles you took yesterday" Katsura answered. Yumi reads the amount which made her stood up from her chair.

"One hundred thousand yen! That's crazy"

"Well, you're not the one who receives the wrath of my onee-sama yesterday, that's why you have to pay me extra" Katsura reasoned out in outburst that silences Yumi.

"Fine I'll pay for it, tomorrow" Yumi said in resignation and Katsura showed her a self satisfied smile.

_**To be continued...**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N: **Have a nice day everyone!

Always remember to smile no matter what... life is short so live to the fullest! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hello there! It's been a while miss me? ^.^

Anyway sorry for the late update well I've been busy with many things but now I think I could spend time writing again. ^_^

By the way thank you for all the readers who read this story. For the people who like it, thank you and for those people who doesn't like it. Well, thank you also because if you're reading this author's note right now then there's also a big possibility that you already read the previous chapters...hehehe

I know, I know... I'm blabbering nonsense again but what can I do? That's how I am born. So, the only thing that you could do is bear with me even if it kills you. ^_^

Anyway happy reading everyone and happy New Year!

* * *

Chapter five

Yumi knocks on the door biscuit door at the second floor of the Rose Mansion and waited patiently for someone to answer but when she didn't hear any response, she knocks again but more persistent this time.

"I don't think that there's someone in there yet" a soft voice of a girl said which surprises Yumi and looked at the person who spoke.

"Shimako san!" Yumi exclaimed and Shimako smiled sweetly at her.

"Good afternoon, Yumi san" Shimako greeted her.

"Ah! Good afternoon too, Shimako san" Yumi greeted back.

Shimako opened the door and invited her inside and motioned for her to sit on the chair before putting her own bag on another chair and go to the sink to prepare tea for the two of them "so, tell me. Why are you here?" Shimako asked without looking at Yumi.

"I came to talk to Sachiko sama and everyone else" Yumi answered "it's about the play Cinderella" she added.

"What about it?" Shimako asked who was now pouring hot water on the empty cups.

"I decided to..." Yumi was about to answer but was cuts off when the biscuit door opened and three beautiful young ladies entered the room. It was the three heads of the prestigious Yamayurikai.

"Oh, look whose here" Sei said after seeing Yumi.

Yumi was about to stand up from her chair to greet the three roses but Youko motioned for her to remain sitted, she obeyed and waited for the three roses to sit on the chairs opposite to her.

"What brings you here today?" Youko asked calmly but Yumi didn't answer right away since Shimako was now serving her tea.

"Thank you" Yumi said and Shimako just nodded and left her, to serve tea to the three roses, she had a sip with her cup before looking back at the three roses "I came here to tell everyone about my decision regarding Cinderella..." she started but was interrupted again when the biscuit door opens again and this time it was Ogasawara Sachiko followed by Rei and Yoshino who entered the room.

"Just in time Sachiko... you see Yumi chan was here to tell us her decision about the role we offered her about the play Cinderella" Sei said teasingly but Sachiko didn't smile instead she met Sei's teasing eyes with her sharp and cold blue eyes.

"Stop it, Sei" Youko said warningly then turn her gaze to Sachiko who took the chair next to Yumi while Rei and Yoshino took the two other vacant chairs "tell us your decision, Yumi chan" Youko said after turning her gaze back at the girl sitting next to Sachiko.

Yumi let out a sigh "as I was saying I..." Yumi stopped and watch Sachiko from the corner of her eyes before continuing "I accept the role of the prince in Cinderella" she finishes.

"Well that's great news" Youko said after a few minutes of silence "don't you agree, Sachiko?" Youko asked her petite soeur with a smirk on her face.

"Of course it is, Onee-sama" Sachiko answered calmly and glance at Yumi secretly _"See... I knew it that you would give in to my persuasions" _Sachiko thought confidently.

"Since Yumi chan had already agreed to partake on the play, she better try the costume now. So that, I could make the adjustments if there's any" Eriko said who stands up from her chair and looks around.

"You're right" Youko agreed and signalled everyone to leave the room which made Sachiko frowns "I'm pretty sure that Yumi chan doesn't want to expose her naked body in front of everyone" Youko said jokingly which made Sachiko blush and hid her face because Youko was looking at her directly "Eriko will remain in the room and help Yumi chan get change and the rest of us we'll wait outside the room" Youko finishes and signalled everyone to leave the room.

-o-

Outside the biscuit door Sei, Youko, Sachiko, Rei, Shimako and Yoshino were lined up on the hallway as they wait silently for Yumi to finish trying her costume when they heard the girl's voice. As if complaining about something and even though they don't want to listen, it made them all curious and couldn't stop themselves for eves dropping although it was unladylike and a bad manner for a student of Lillian, especially for the members of the prestigious Yamayurikai.

"_Do I really have to?" _Yumi asked.

"_Yes, remove everything and you don't have to be so embarrass since we're both girls anyway" _Eriko's answered.

"_But..."_

"_No more buts Yumi chan or I would remove them for you" _Eriko said threateningly.

"Hmmm... I bet Eriko was forcing Yumi chan to remove her clothes in front of her and the poor girl was too shy to do it" Sei commented maliciously which made Shimako and Yoshino blush while it reddened Sachiko's face in frustration but didn't say anything.

"Stop it, Sei" Youko said warningly but Sei just laughs at her.

"_Wow Yumi chan, your skin was so smooth and looked at your body it was so lean and it fits you perfectly" _they heard Eriko said _"how do you maintain such good figure?"_

"_I really don't know" _Yumi answered followed by a surprised cry _"hey! Watch where you're touching" _Yumi said in a loud voice but they only heard a laugh from Eriko.

"_Why? Did I accidentally touch your most sensitive part, Yumi chan?" _Eriko asked teasingly but Yumi didn't answer and the next thing that could be heard from the room was a victorious laugh of Eriko.

"_**She's doing it on purpose" **_Sei and Youko thought.

"_**What is happening in there?" **_Sachiko asked worriedly and silently.

-o-

After thirty minutes of waiting the biscuit door finally opens and Eriko came out with a self satisfied smile plastered on her lips.

"And now everyone I present to you. Cinderella's future prince" Eriko said and step aside to reveal a handsome young prince with short blonde hair and blue eyes. Everyone was stunned at Fukuzawa Yumi's perfect transformation "So everyone, what can you say?" Eriko asked.

"Gorgeous" Shimako and Yoshino whispered which made Rei smile and nodded her agreement.

"Perfect" Youko answered happily.

"I agree to Youko. You transformed Yumi chan perfectly" Sei added.

"Then I guess I made a perfect job" Eriko replied and looked at Sachiko who was dangerously calm "what can you say, Sachiko?" she asked tentatively.

"You indeed transform her into a perfect prince, she's even unrecognizable" Sachiko commented as she looked at Yumi from head to toe "even our heights are now even"

"Indeed Sachiko sama but I still have a problem" Yumi said which made everyone turn their gaze at her "I still don't know my lines" she said meekly which made Sei laughs while the others smile.

"Don't worry I'll give you the script later and you still got seven days to memorize them" Youko said assuring but it only made Yumi's eyes widen in shocked.

"Seven days?" Yumi exclaimed which surprises everyone.

"What's the problem?" Sachiko asked.

"Well, I'm not good in memorization and that's the problem"

"But seven days was long enough to memorize your line" Sachiko reasoned out.

"For you maybe but not for me" Yumi replied in defeated voice.

"How's that possible?" Shimako asked confused that made Sachiko frowns while looking at the younger girl "I mean Yumi san's grades were good and she always get a high scores on our tests. So, how could she say that she's not good in memorization?"

"You don't understand" Yumi answered with a sigh which made everyone's one eyebrow raised.

"Then care to explain to us the things that we don't understand" Sachiko said.

"The truth is I hate reading and watching romantic stories especially fairy tales because it made me itchy and I can't stand those romantic lines. So, participating in this play and memorizing those lines requires a lot of efforts and seven days isn't enough"

"If that's the case then why did you accept the prince role in the first place?" Yoshino asked in frustration.

Yumi looks away trying to hide her blushing face "it's for a personal reason"

"You said it yourself, you take the role of the prince because of your personal reason then why don't you try working hard to make this play successful then?" Sei asked and looked at Yumi challengingly.

"Sei was right Yumi chan because if you're doing this for a reason all you have to do is work hard" Eriko said.

"If you'd like I could help you practice your lines if we have free time since we're both in the same class" Shimako offered.

Yumi looks around and sighed in resignation "since everyone were saying things like that then all I could do is to work hard and make this play successful"

"That's the spirit" Youko said "since this discussion is over, let's get back inside the room and start rehearsing for the play" she said and motioned everyone to go back inside.

"_I do believe that you could do it" _Sachiko whispered in Yumi's ear before entering the room.

Yumi smiled and grab Sachiko's hand and cling it into her arm which surprises the older girl. _"It's a prince role to take care of the princess and fulfils whatever she wishes" _Yumi whispered back with her most sweetest and honest smile.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I just want to say, I'm sorry for making this story slow. I mean too slow to move on. Well, I can't help it because right now I could only right at night, after I came home from work since I have so many desk works that needs to be finish. ^_^

Anyway happy reading everyone and see you all again at my next update!

* * *

Chapter six

"Alright everyone we'll start practicing on Yumi chan and Sachiko's lines on today's rehearsal" Youko announced after they put the table and chairs aside "as for Yumi chan, she could use the script since it's her first day practicing her lines" Youko said in consideration to Yumi's situation.

"Sorry for the trouble" Yumi said while bowing her head apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. I myself was still struggling on memorizing my lines" Rei said and gave Yumi an assuring smile.

"Yumi chan, Sachiko please stand in the center. So, we could start rehearsing your lines" Youko said motioning for the two girls to stand in the center of the room.

"Don't I have to change first before we start rehearsing?" Yumi asked raising her left arm to get Youko's attention, after she stood next to Sachiko at the center of the room. Youko then glance at Eriko to get the other girl's opinion since Eriko was the one who is in charge in costumes and make ups.

"It's alright, there's no need for you to change yet" Eriko answered "_since it would be awkward watching you saying the prince lines when you appeared as Yumi" _she thought.

Yumi nodded then faces Sachiko and opened the script book that Youko had given her earlier, she started browsing its contents until her eyes finally caught the lines that she has to memorize and say out loud in front of everyone _"do I really have to say these words?" _she thought embarrassed, after reading one of the prince's lines.

"Stand by!" Youko called out to them "ready... and action!"

"**I am nothing but a peasant who lives to serve its master. I don't deserve to be loved by someone like you" **Sachiko said in a melancholic voice while her striking blue eyes were looking straight at Yumi's pair of kind brown eyes.

"_Eh? What did she just said?" _Yumi asked silently while looking at Sachiko confused then she remembered the prince line that she has to say, she browse the script in a hurry and when she found her lines, her eyes widen in embarrassment and looked back at impatient looking Sachiko **"Ci... Cinderalla... my..." **she stuttered and felt her cheeks warming and it only means one thing, she's blushing _"waaah! I can't say it!" _her mind screams and her eyes started to waver around the room in panic.

"Cut! Cut!" Youko said in a loud voice "Yumi chan, what's wrong? Why didn't you replied Sachiko with the prince line?" Youko asked calmly but her eyes were demanding an answer.

"I was having a hard time saying those lines..." Yumi answered in a low and meek voice while looking down on the floor.

Everyone frowns at her answer. Especially Youko whose brow was now twitching "Yumi chan, those lines aren't that hard to say. In fact it was so easy... **Cinderella my love, I don't care if what are you or where you came from because my love for you was true and pure. I don't care if you're a peasant and I don't care if what the other people might say to me for choosing you, it's because I love you..." **Youko said dramatically and lovingly as she said the prince line that Yumi was supposed to be saying "it's not that hard" she stated a matter of fact while looking at Yumi still confused "now, say it" she ordered.

"Eh? But Rosa chinensis..." Yumi tried to protest but Youko looks at her wide eyes which made everyone smiled.

"Say lines again... and I want them to be loud and clear" Youko ordered warningly and to everyone's bewilderment Yumi pouted her lips uncaringly then rolled her eyes.

"_O...oh, this girl was really something" _Sei thought then laughs out loud when Youko and Sachiko's eyes narrowed "I like your guts, Yumi chan" Sei said winking at a surprised Yumi before facing her fellow rose "Youko, I do understand that you want this play to be a success but have you forgotten about the things that she said earlier..." Sei said and points a finger to Yumi.

"_Its bad manners pointing a finger to someone, onee-sama" _Shimako whispered to Sei but the older girl ignores her and looked at the silent Youko.

Youko looked at Sei confused "the fact, that she says, that she hates romantic lines, remember because well..." she pointed out tentatively then glanced at Yumi "well she said that it makes her itchy... the romantic issues I mean" she finishes shrugging.

"Thank you for explaining, Rosa Gigantea but Yumi will overcome this and I'm pretty sure that she could say those lines now" Sachiko interjected before Youko could reply "right Yumi?" she asked glancing at the younger girl.

"Well, maybe..." Yumi answered avoiding everyone's searching eyes.

"Then let's do it again but this time we will do some actions and not just saying your lines" Youko said then shot Yumi a determined look "am I clear, Yumi chan?"

"Yes, Rosa chinensis" Yumi answered then Youko started explaining on how would she and Sachiko would act while saying those lines to each other _"it's too embarrassing!" _Yumi's mind screamed as she listens to Youko's explanations.

"_She's not listening, at all" _Sei, Eriko, Rei, Shimako and Yoshino thought while looking at Yumi.

"Are you listening to me?" Youko asked.

"Yes" Yumi answered while crossing her fingers behind her back.

"_I doubt that" _Sachiko thought who was watching Yumi the whole time.

"Then you understand what to do?"

"Yes Rosa chinensis"

"Then let's begin" Youko said "alright! At the count of three you'll start acting"

Yumi and Sachiko nodded their heads.

"One, two and three... action!"

Sachiko looked at Yumi solemnly _"she's in the Cinderella mode now..." _Yumi thought as she watched Sachiko **"what are you saying, Cinderella?" **Yumi asked worriedly and watch Youko at her peripheral vision to see the older girl's reaction; she suppressed her smile when she saw Youko nodding approvingly.

"**I am nothing but a peasant who lives to serve its master. I don't deserve to be loved by someone like you" **Sachiko answered sadly and looked away. Yumi hold Sachiko's hands and looked at the older girl lovingly and with determinations.

"**Cinderella... Cinderella my... my love..." **Yumi started to say which made everyone in the room hold their breath while waiting in hope for her to finish her lines; she looks down on the floor and let out a sigh before looking back at Sachiko who was smiling at her encouragingly as if telling her that. _It's alright, it's just a rehearsal and you don't have to be afraid to make mistakes. _Yumi nodded and hold Sachiko's hand tightly who in return squeeze it assurance **"Cinderella my love, I don't care if what are you or where you came from because my love for you was true and pure. I don't care if you're a peasant and I don't care on what other people might say to me for choosing you, it's because I love you..." **she said to Sachiko and heard a loud clapped from the others.

"You did it!" Youko said happily "ah no, let me correct that, you can do it... if you wanted to" Youko added optimistically.

"Youko was right, Yumi chan" Sei said approvingly which made Yumi smile and sits on the floor tiredly.

"What's wrong?" Sachiko asked worriedly while looking down at Yumi but the girl didn't answer her question.

"Can I ask for a little break?" Yumi asked looking up at Youko and Sei then force a laugh "saying those lines takes all of my energy" she said which made everyone laughs, except for Sachiko who just smiled.

"Alright you can take a break while the others practice their lines" Youko replied.

"Thank you" Yumi said gratefully and accepted Sachiko's hand that the girl had offered to her and Sachiko helped her to stand up.

-o-

Yumi along with the rest of the members of the Yamayurikai left the Rose Mansion that afternoon, after their rehearsal and as they walk towards the Lillian's gate they walk in pairs; Sei and Youko, Eriko and Shimako, Rei and Yoshino, and lastly Sachiko and herself.

"Thank you" Sachiko whispered, after they left the statue of Maria sama.

"Thank you for what?" Yumi asked innocently.

"For becoming my partner in Cinderella's play" Sachiko replied.

"Ah, it's nothing"

"So, tell me why did you accept the role? What changes your mind?" Sachiko asked without looking at her but Yumi could sense that the older girl wants an answer. Yumi looks up at the other girl and with a smile she answered.

"You"

Hearing Yumi's answer, Sachiko stopped on her tracks and looks down at Yumi but the girl was no longer looking at her _"she said you, was it really true?" _she asked silently which left her in daze and didn't notice that they already reached Lillian's school gate.

"See you on Monday, Sachiko sama" Yumi said which confuses Sachiko.

"W... what?" Sachiko asked.

"I'll see you Monday" Yumi answered and wave Sachiko goodbye without waiting for the other girl to say another word.

-o-

The next day...

Yumi was lying around lazily in the sofa in her living room that morning when she heard the sound of the doorbell, she sits up and looked at the wall clock and saw that it was already ten in the morning _"who could it be?" _she whispered since she didn't expect any guest and no one in Lillian knows about her home address. When, she heard the doorbell again, she stands up from the sofa and walks to the door to see if who was her guest "who is it?" she asked before opening the door.

"Pizza delivery" a shallow voice answered at the other end of the door which made her frowns because she doesn't remember ordering pizza.

"I didn't ordered any pizza" Yumi replied and opened the door and only to be shock if who are her guests "w... what are you people doing in here?" she asked, after seeing Sei, Youko and Eriko standing outside her front door while looking at her like she was a piece of tasty meat.

"To visit you, to see where you live and what kind of life you're having" Sei answered nonchalantly which made Yumi raised a brow.

"She's just making it up" Youko said pushing Sei at the side "we came here to teach you a lesson"

"_Teach me a lesson?" _Yumi asked in silence and looked at the three heads of the Yamayurikai suspiciously when she remembered a scene in a movie where the bad guys told the lead actor that they would teach him a lesson and end up being beaten, but in the end she shook it off from her head "If you three were thinking about teaching me academics or athletics, I don't need any" she replied instead.

"We know but we didn't came here for those" Youko replied "we came here to teach you something that would surely benefits the Yamayurikai's Cinderella"

"In short it's for the play benefits and good outcome" Eriko added cunningly.

"Do you live here alone?" Sei asked while looking around interrupting the words that Yumi might wants to say.

"Yes" Yumi answered annoyed but she didn't show it, in respect for her seniors.

"Where's your family?"

"They're not here" Yumi answered simply and when Sei was about to ask another question again. Youko stopped her.

"Why don't we go inside and explain everything to you?" Youko asked. Yumi nodded and let her guests in and lead them to the living room.

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Sorry guys for taking my sweet time on updating this story. ^_^

Anyway to all the people who read this story. Again, thank you very much and I'm happy that you like it, and the people who doesn't like it. Well, I'm sorry. (*.*)

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter seven

"Stop resisting and let's get over with it" Eriko said impatiently to Yumi, who was struggling under Sei's strong grips.

"Then stop forcing me to do the things that I don't want to do in the first place!" Yumi screamed in frustration, as she struggled to free herself from Sei.

"You know that we can't do that, Yumi chan" Sei said mischievously. Sei, Youko and Eriko's purpose on visiting Yumi in her house that day was to make the latter disguise as boy. And let walks around the city while observing different kinds of boy/men, on how they walk, talk, etc., because it's the only solution that the three of them had come up, on how will Yumi portrays a perfect prince for the play Cinderella and overcome her problems with romantic staff, but the younger girl strongly resist their plans, and tried to escaped by leaving her house but Sei was fast enough to catch her, before she could even reached out for the door, and dragged her back to the living room and pinned her down on the floor while Eriko tried to remove the girl's clothes and changes it with a boy's clothes they brought.

"If you don't stop struggling, we will call Sachiko right at this moment and tell her to come here. Would you like that?" Youko asked calmly but her eyes were looking at Yumi threateningly.

"You can't do that besides if Sachiko sama knows about this, she'll never agreed with your plans" Yumi answered looking straight at Youko but the older girl just smirked at her and when she turns her gaze at the other two girls, they just smiled at her evilly.

"_If I were you, I would agree now because Youko was pretty scary when she's angry" _Sei whispered to Yumi's ear. Who stopped struggling and her eyes widen in fear because this time, Youko's eyes narrowed in displeasure.

"So, what's it gonna be. I'll call Sachiko or you will agree with us?" Youko asked and Yumi remained quiet for a few moments as she ponders on things then nodded her head. After making her mind up because the more she resist this three, the more she'll get herself in trouble and embarrassed herself at the end. And she doesn't want that to happen.

"Fine, I'll do what you three wanted me to do" Yumi answered dejectedly which made the three older girls smiled in satisfaction, because the power of the three fearsome heads of the Yamayurikai wins again. "But I'm not going to change my clothes in front of the three of you."

"How disappointing" Eriko replied in a bored tone which made the other three girls frown. "Well, I'd like to see Yumi chan's naked body for the second time around." Eriko explained uncaringly which made Yumi blushes, and walks out of the living room in a hurry with the boy's clothes that Youko had given her. Sei laughs out loud at her reaction, and it only made her more blush.

"_Grrr... unforgivable! Those three are unforgivable" _Yumi thought furiously, as she rushes to her room but before she reached her room, she heard Sei's voice calling out to her. She stopped even though she doesn't like to, because if she didn't and ignored the older girl. It will be interpreted as disrespecting her senior. She turned around slowly and looked at the older girl, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs while looking up at her.

"Yumi chan, can I use your phone?" Sei asked and Yumi just nodded then turned around again, and proceeded to her room. Sei smiled evilly then took the phone and dialled a number. She waited for four rings before someone answered at the other end of line.

"Ogasawara residence." a man greeted, from the other end of line which made Youko's eyes widen in confusion.

"_What are you doing?" _Youko asked, in a whisper but Sei shushes her.

"Ah, hello this is Satou Sei may. I speak to Ogasawara Sachiko please?" Sei asked in a low voice

"Please wait for a few minutes, as I call Sachiko ojou-sama." the man answered.

"I will" Sei answered and the other line became quiet.

"What are you doing, why are you calling Sachiko?" Youko asked and tried to get the phone away from Sei's hand, but the girl just stepped away from her. "Sei!"

"Chill out Youko. It will be more fun if we add Sachiko with this plan."

"Sei was right besides it will be more pretty interesting to watch. If those two were together, like in a date and don't worry. Sachiko's reputation will never be ruined, because Yumi chan is disguised as a boy. So, even if someone from Lillian or someone else's that knows Sachiko sees them. It will be alright" Eriko said agreeing to Sei's plan. Youko didn't respond and just stared at her two friends in disbelief, because she believed that. She was the most meddling person, among the current members of the Yamayurikai but she was mistaken.

"_Quiet" _Sei whispered, and listened to the phone when she heard a cold voice from the other end.

"What do you want, Rosa gigantean?" Sachiko asked, from the other end of line but Sei remained silent while looking at the two girls standing in front of her. "If you called me just to ruin my day, then this conversation is over." Sachiko said impatiently.

"Hey relax, Sachiko. I didn't call you for that. In fact I have something important to tell you" Sei replied, still looking at her two friends. Eriko nodded at her, and when she turned her gaze to Youko, the girl let out a sigh and nodded. "It's about Yumi chan" she added, to get Sachiko's interest.

"What about her?"

"Well... you see. I've heard that your precious little Yumi chan will be strolling around the city today..." Sei said tentatively then stopped to wait for Sachiko's reaction.

"So?" Sachiko asked disinterested, which didn't shocks the three heads of Yamayurikai because somehow. They already expected the Sachiko to react that way.

"Hmm... so, you're telling me that you're not interested?"

"Yes" Sachiko answered firmly "and why are you telling me this anyway?"

"Well, because I thought that you will be interested since Yumi chan will be walking around, disguised as a boy. And who knows, some girls might tried to hit on her. If you know what I mean." Sei answered and waited for the girl to say anything and when Sachiko remained silent she continued "I mean we both know that Yumi chan was good looking and all. In fact, she's handsome as a boy" Sei said and winked at Youko, who has a scowl on her face.

"What did you do this time, Sei sama?" Sachiko asked sternly, and Sei knew that Sachiko was now mad because the girl never calls her by her first name unless, she's already mad.

"I didn't do anything but if you want to see Yumi chan, go to the shopping district and find her. I'm pretty sure you'll recognize her easily since you've already seen her as a boy during Cinderella's rehearsal"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to give you another hint and if you wanted to see her then do as I say and go to the shopping district, let's say around twelve o'clock. So, that's all over and out"

"What? Wait..." Sachiko said but Sei press the end button and puts the phone down. And looks at the two girls in front of her and gives them a wicked smile.

"Things will be interesting from here on" Sei announces. Eriko smiled and nodded her head but Youko just looks at them, as if telling them 'whatever'. Then the three of them became silent when they heard footsteps coming downstairs and Yumi appeared dress in a boy's clothes they had given.

"Come with me" Eriko said to Yumi and lead the younger girl to the single seater sofa and let her sit down then search her bag for the 'other stuff' she needs on transforming Yumi to a boy while Youko fix the younger girl's hair. After finding what she's looking for. Eriko turned around holding a blonde wig, she then puts it on Yumi's head, she step back to have a look on her work and with a satisfied smile she took the contact lens that Sei held out to her and puts it on Yumi's eyes.

"_Perfect!" _the three heads of the Yamayurikai thought while looking at Yumi in awe.

"_I want to date her!" _Eriko's mind screamed, as she looks down on a blushing Yumi. _"How cute" _she thought and giggled.

Sei who was watching Eriko, shook her head after seeing the other girl giggled while looking down at the blushing younger girl _"what a flirt" _she thought and leaned closer to her friend and whisper in her ear _"hey, quit staring at Yumi chan, like you wanted to eat her. You're making the girl blush" _

"W... how dare you, Sei?" Eriko exclaimed wide eyes but composes herself right away and whispered back _"I'm just looking at her, alright" _

"Whatever" Sei replied shrugging and gaze at the silent Youko. Who appeared to be in deep thoughts while looking at Yumi "what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Youko answered.

"_Am I really such a bad girl, to deserve this kind of treatment from this three?" _Yumi thought, as she tried to avoid their weird stares at her. _"I hope someone could help me out! Maria sama, save me, please!" _she thought desperately.

* * *

After putting the phone down, Sachiko stared at it in daze _"so what if Yumi walks around the city as a boy? It's not my problem does it?" _she thought and walks back to her room but stopped before she could reach her room she stopped in midways, when she remembered what Sei had told her _"some girls might hit on her" _those words pops out in her mind _"well who cares if some girls would flirt on Yumi. She already accepted the role that I wanted for to accept. So, why would I care in the first place? Well, I admit that she's handsome as a boy and if she's going to walk around the city there's a big possibility that some girls would flirt with her and if she flirted back. Well, it's not my problem anymore" _she reasoned out and wanted to step forward but her feet doesn't want to move.

"Is something wrong, Sachiko ojou-sama?" a maid that was passing her asked after seeing her hesitant about something.

"It's nothing" Sachiko answered, then turned around and walked towards the front door. She changes her mind. She's going to the shopping district and finds Yumi because she can't bear the thought that Yumi, her innocent Yumi will be flirting around with some other girls because of some meddling seniors. On her way out, she saw her mother Sayako looking at her puzzled.

"What's wrong? Why are you in such a hurry?"

"It's something personal" Sachiko answered and hurried out of the house and luckily for her to find her personal driver standing outside "we're leaving" she said to her driver, who nodded right away and left to get the car from the garage. She waited for a few minutes before a black Mercedes, stops in front of her and the driver gets off to open the back seat door for her. After she gets in the car, the driver took his seat in front of the steering wheel and glance at her master.

"Where are we heading, Sachiko ojou-sama?"

"To the shopping district" Sachiko answered and her driver just nodded and turned the car engines on.

* * *

Yumi let out sigh of relief when the car finally stopped at the side of the road and wanted to get out and breathe a fresh air. Because Sei's crazy driving skill made her dizzy and wants to vomit but before she could open the door, at the back seat. Eriko grabs her arm who was sitting next to her, the older girl stop her on getting of the car "what? I just want some air. I won't run away" she said frowning while looking at Eriko's hand in her arm. Eriko glanced at Youko who nodded silently. Eriko then let go of her arm and let her gets out of the car. Yumi inhaled some air until her nausea subsided.

"Now listen here, young lady" Youko said who gets off from the passenger seat and now standing at her side. Yumi faces Youko silently and stared at the older girl blankly "before we start with the plans. I will brief you on the things that you should be doing"

"Which are?"

"First I want you to know that we will be following you around. So, we would know that you're indeed observing other boys, men. Whatever you call them... on how they..."

"Right, right, on how they talk, walk, etc." Yumi said cutting Youko off and it annoys the older girl but remained calm.

"Yes and secondly. I'd like you to try talking to some girls out there. And see, if you could make some of them likes you as a boy"

"So, you want me to flirt around with some girls?" Yumi asked one eyebrow raise.

"You're one smart girl, Yumi chan. I like that" Sei said from the other side of the car, who gets off from it without being noticed. "No wonder, Sachiko was so into you..." Sei added chuckling which made Yumi frowns while looking at the older girl who smiled at her mysteriously.

"Don't pay attention to what she's saying" Youko said getting her attention back "and remember this, you can't admit to anyone if who you are, your real identity"

"Why is that?"

"Just do as I say and if things work out well and the play was a success, you'll have my word that the members of Yamayurikai will stop pestering you around. But as for Sachiko, I don't have anything to say since she has no idea if what was going on here right now and whatever she's planning right now or after the play, it's beyond me" Youko answered and Yumi nodded.

"Then I should get going now and get things done" Yumi replied and excuses herself. As Yumi walks down the street, she noticed that most girls she passes by were turning their gaze at her, some even winked at her but most of them smiled at her flirtatiously _"what the hell! What are this girls thinking?" _she thought furiously and ignored the stares. And when she looks behind her, she saw the three heads of the Yamayuriakai standing not far from her which made her grown inwardly. _"This three are really serious on following me around..."_ she grumbled. She stopped in front of a vending machine and buys herself a canned juice, she then opened the can and about to drink its content, when someone bumps into her from behind, and made her hit the vending machine hard _"damn!" _she cursed under her breath, and tried to move but she couldn't. Because she was still being push to the machine "back off!" she hissed at person behind her, as she tried to turn her head at her side. To see the face of the person pushing her, she then felt hands being wrap around her waist tightly _"what the hell!" _her mind screamed furiously "hey, let go!" she barked angrily.

"_Help me" _a soft and whimpering voice of a girl whispered in her ear.

"W... wha..."

"_I'll let go of you but please I need you to help me" _the girl whispered and Yumi frowns.

"_Help, how?" _

"_Pretend as my boyfriend"_

"_..."_

"_Please... I'm only asking you to become my boyfriend for a few minutes" _

Yumi didn't reply because she doesn't like the idea, and felt the girl's arms tightened even more around her waist, making her hard to breathe _"alright, alright... I'll pretend as your boy friend"_ she whispered and heard a sigh of relief and the arms holding her loosened too and let her go. She turned around to face the person, who was asking for her help and was stunned when she recognizes if who it was.

"Oh my! How daring..." Eriko commented mischievously. As she, Sei and Youko watch Yumi being hugged by a girl from behind.

"If Sachiko sees this, she'll definitely be jealous" Sei said, which made Youko frowns in confusion.

"Why?" Youko asked confused, and Sei looks at her quizzically.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sei asked but Youko just stared at her puzzled _"how can Youko be so dense for her not to notice?"_ she thought and shook her head "forget what I said" she answered instead and turned her gaze back to Yumi. And looks at the other girl "isn't that girl familiar?" she asked, no one in particular. Which, made Youko and Eriko looked at the girl, she's looking at.

"You're right... but I don't remember if where I've seen her before" Youko replied.

"Oh, I know" Eriko replied and smirked at her two friends, who looks at her brows frowning.

_**To be continued...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: **(Yawn!) good night guys! Even though, I wanted to make this chapter long but I can't because I'm kinda tired from work and since tomorrow is my day off. I'll try updating 'I Could Be the One'... ^_^

Anyway I still hope you enjoyed! ^_^

And I apologize because my update of stories doesn't have schedules. Because I write whenever I feel likes it. So, if ever I update my stories soooo... frequently. It only means that I'm in such a good mood and my mentality was in a perfect condition... Hahahaha!

Have a nice day everyone! (-.-)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Let's see... Everyone asked me the same thing. "Whose the mysterious girl that hugs Yumi from behind, ne?"

So, the answer will be in this chapter... hehehe ^_^

For the reviews! Thank you very much! I appreciate it... Oh, by the way I'd like to say sorry for all the readers of **'Madness' **and **'I could be the one' **because I have to wait for my Beta to finish up her exam... And yes! I found myself a beta for everyone's satisfaction. ^_^

So, stop complaining alright? (*.*)

So, those two stories will be updated maybe next month... The truth is. I really don't know and it depends on my Beta's schedule. (-_-)

Hey! I still have good news for all of you... what's the good news? Well, this story will be updated more frequently than usual, know what I mean? Hehehe. So, you really don't have to wait that long. ^_^

Happy reading everyone!

* * *

Chapter eight

"_Touko chan?" _Yumi's mind screams in horror, after seeing the girl she knew too well. _Well, who doesn't know the famous young actress Matsuradai Touko and with the fact that the girl was her twin brother's ex-girl friend. _Yumi smiled at the younger girl. "H... how... how can I help you?" she asked nervously.

"A group of teenage boys was chasing me and... and..." Touko answered in a shaky voice. Yumi frowns and wrap her arms protectively around the younger girl's waist and looks around until she saw a group of teenage boys stops not far while watching them with interest. Yumi closed her eyes for a few seconds and when she opened it. Her eyes were fierce and dangerous that made the group flinched in fear and step back and run away.

"Hey, they're gone now" Yumi said in a low voice. Touko looks up at her with doubts which made her smile. "I'm not lying, they're gone now" she said. Touko let go of her and she let her harms down on her sides.

"Thank you for your help" Touko said sincerely, and bowed her head in appreciation for being saved by the unknown boy.

"It's..." Yumi was about to say when a great idea pops out into her head. "_Wait I could ask Touko chan for help" _she thought and a mischievous grin appeared on her lips which made the younger girl in front of her frowns. She then glanced at the three evil heads of the Yamayurikai secretly. _"Now, it's my turn to fool you around" _she thought then laughs under her breath, that sounded like from a grave yard and it brings shivers to Touko's spine, as she watch the boy standing in front of her laughs evilly.

Touko flinched in fear when the boy grabbed her hand while looking at her indifferently. She wanted to scream for help but she couldn't because the boy had just saved her life from the group of teenage bastards, who tried to harass her and even though the boy was looking at her like that, she still feels safe around him and she doesn't know why. "W... what do you want?" she asked in a calm voice although her heart was pounding uncontrollably, she didn't even try freeing her hand from the boy's grip.

Yumi leaned closer to Touko and whispered in the latter's ear. _"I need your help, Touko chan" _she whispered using her true voice which confuses Touko. Yumi leaned back to see the girl's reaction. "Don't you recognize my voice?" she asked teasingly and winked at Touko, who was staring at her in disbelief.

"Yu..." Touko was about to say Yumi's name out loud when Yumi puts a finger on her lips as a sign for the girl to remain quiet. Touko nodded but still looking at Yumi confused.

"I'll explain everything later but for now. I want you to pretend as if you're flirting with me" Yumi said, and even though still confused. Touko obeyed and put her hand around Yumi's right arm and they started walking side by side.

* * *

"Oh my, how bold that girl is" Eriko commented inwardly, as she, Sei and Youko watched Yumi and the mysterious girl walks away arm in arm. "Does she even know that the person she's clinging into was a girl?" she asked in wonder.

"We better follow them before we lose sight of those two" Youko replied, and glanced at Sei who is still in deep thoughts. "What's with you?" she asked puzzled and Sei let out a sigh.

"I'm still thinking if where did I saw that girl before" Sei answered.

Youko frowns "was it really that important?" she asked.

"Not really but..."

"Like I've said earlier. I know if who was that girl with Yumi chan and I was kinda surprised to see her act like that and worst, in front of the public!" Eriko said exasperatedly, cutting off Sei.

"Then why don't you just tell us, if who that girl is. So that Sei would snap out of it already" Youko replied a little bit impatient which is not her nature at all.

"God Youko! When was the last time you opened your television, to watch?" Eriko asked rolling her eyes which is very unladylike, ignoring her friend's impatience and when Youko was about to argued back. Sei whimpers excitedly.

"What?" both Youko and Eriko asked in annoyed.

"That's... that girl was Matsuradai Touko, the famous teenage drama actress!" Sei replied happily like she won the lottery.

"So?" Youko and Eriko asked in a bored tone that made Sei groaned inwardly.

"_Geez... this two isn't fun at all!" _Sei complained silently. "Just forget what I said" she said shrugging, and started to walked to follow Yumi and Matsuradai Touko, leaving her two friends behind. Who eventually followed her silently but she stops on her tracks when her eyes caught a black Mercedes stops at the side of the road. And that black Mercedes was awfully familiar to her.

"What is it?" Youko asked when Sei suddenly stopped walking while looking at something or rather at someone. She followed Sei's gaze and saw the black Mercedes.

"Well, look who's here. The original girlfriend has finally arrived" Eriko said with a smirked.

"Things will surely be interesting from here on to watch" Sei stated matter-of-factly and an evil grin was formed on her lips.

Youko who was silent, rolled her eyes uncaringly but deep inside her, she was also interested in what might happen here on.

The three heads of the Yamayurikai then watched Sachiko's movements from their hiding place.

* * *

After getting off from the car, Sachiko looks around calmly. As she search for any sign of Yumi. Until, her eyes caught a pair of boy and girl walking towards a cafe. Even though Yumi was disguised as a boy. Sachiko would recognize the girl right away which made her smirked but when she turn her gaze at the girl next to Yumi, her eyes narrowed in displeasure. She closed her fists to regain her composure and started to walked to follow the pair, and the annoying voice of Satou Sei echoed in her head again. _"Yumi chan was good looking... In fact she's handsome as a boy". _"Ah! Enough already! I'm here now. So, stop bugging me!" she grumbles under her breath and made a mental note that she will have her revenge on the three heads of the Yamayurikai when she had the chance. And yes, including her onee-sama. Whom she is sure involved in that mischief. _"Those three are unbelievable they're acting like eight years old!" _her mind screams furiously.

"Interesting..." Youko whispered while staring at Sachiko's crimson face.

"What?" Sei asked puzzled but Eriko didn't answer.

"Sachiko was pretty interesting to watch... I mean, she has been arguing with herself and then her face turned pinkish which is a very unusual reaction of her. Is she mad or she's having some naughty thoughts which made her face turned red. What do you think, Sei?" Youko asked innocently, and to her shocked. Sei whacked her head from behind, just hard enough to wake her sleeping senses. She smiled to her friend delightedly, before she pulled Sei's ear who screams in pain and when she let go of the other girl's ear, she smiled at her sweetly which made Sei flinched in fear. She stepped back and hid behind a baffled looking Eriko while turning her gaze between Youko's dangerous eyes to Sei's whimpering one.

"Hey, we didn't come here to fight each other" Eriko said calmly and looked at Youko with interest but didn't say a word. "We came here to help Yumi chan, right?" she asked and her two friends nodded. "Then stop acting like kids and lets follow Sachiko before we miss some interesting events" she said excitedly and grabbed the two girls hand and dragged them towards the cafe that Sachiko had entered.

* * *

Yumi's back was facing the door. So, she doesn't really see's if who's coming in and out of the cafe that she and Touko had entered. She smiled to Touko, who is sitting opposite to her and begin explaining herself if why, she's disguised as a boy and when she's done. Touko's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Those three are evil!" Touko grumbles under her breath and her eyes were fierce that made Yumi nodded in agreement.

"Yes they are soooo evil" Yumi said matter-of-factly. "So, will you help me out?"

"Of course Yumi sama! If it's you. I'm willing to help you anytime..." Touko said but trailed off when she saw Yumi, smiling at her teasingly. "I'm not helping you because you're that boy's twin sister" she said defensively and avoided the older girl's eyes when she felt her cheeks burning up.

Yumi's teasing smile was now changed into evil grin. "Touko chan, I didn't say anything" she said playfully and received a dangerous glare from the girl. She laughs at Touko's reaction and suppresses it when Touko became silent and in daze while looking at something or someone. "Touko?" she called out the girl's name confused, but the girl didn't answer and it started to worry her, she then put her hand on top of Touko's and squeeze it lightly. Touko turn her gaze at her confused. "You were spacing out. What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Touko smiled and shook her head slightly. "It's nothing" she answered and puts her own hand on top of Yumi's when a girl with a pair of cold sapphire eyes, stood behind Yumi while looking at their hands on top of the table in displeasure.

"I believe that's my boyfriend's hand you're holding" a stern voice said, that made Yumi and Touko flinched in fear and let go, each others hand.

* * *

Sachiko entered the cafe and stood sophisticatedly near the door, as her sapphire eyes scanned the place for Yumi and the unknown girl, she ignored all the looks of admiration on her from the other people and continued scanning the place. Until, she finally found the pair she's looking for and approached them but her blood boils in jealousy. When, she saw Yumi and the unknown girl's hand holding each other on top of the table. _"Yumi is mine!" _her mind screams furiously, she closed her fists and looks at the unknown girl in displeasure. "I believe that's my boyfriend's hand you're holding" she said sternly.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey! No whining people! The next chapter will be out soon... That is. If I'm in such a good mood to write...hahahaha! ^_^

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter... hehehe

Have a nice day, everyone! (*_*)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hmmm... See told you so that this story will be updated more frequently than usual.

Anyway, I'm glad to know that I'm making all of you smile. Well, the truth is that's the purpose of the title of this story, to always surprised the readers by the sudden turns of events and of course to make all of you smile and at the same time fall in love. ^_^

By the way, this story isn't going to be Beta read by my beta reader because I've already published so many chapters and I don't want to put so much work on her.

And I'm telling you now this story was long... Sooo freaking long... It's not a joke everyone. ^_^

Thanks again for the people who reviewed this story and happy reading!

* * *

Chapter nine

"I believe that's my boyfriend's hand you're holding" that sentence came out of Sachiko's lips sternly, as she says it but it makes her wonder if how she sounded like. "_Wait did I just sounded like a jealous girlfriend who caught her boyfriend in another girl's arm?" _she thought and glares at the hands still holding each other on top of the table. _"How long are they going to hold each others hand?" _she complained silently.

Hearing that very familiar voice made Yumi flinched in fear, she even thought at first that it was just her imagination but based on Touko's reaction she knew that it was real.

Yumi let go of Touko's hand and looks up to meet the pair of angry sapphire eyes. _"What is she doing in here?" _she asked silently after seeing Sachiko standing at her side. _"And what did she just say? Her boyfriend? Who? Me?" _she asked confused. "Sa..." she was about to start when the older girl cuts her off.

"Care to explain if what's this all about?" Sachiko asked without looking at Yumi and her gaze stayed on the other girl who was sitting opposite to Yumi, who was also looking up at her blankly. _"Yumi is mine. So, you better back off before I try breaking your neck!" _her mind screams while glaring at the girl but the other girl just smirked at her. As if daring her to try and do it.

"Sachiko sama, I think there's a misun..." Yumi tried to explain but she stops when Touko spoke.

"Oh, you know her. Yu kun?" Touko asked sweetly while turning her gaze back and forth to Yumi and to the unknown beauty.

Sachiko closed her fist to control her anger or rather her jealousy towards the other girl. _"I swear once I get the chance. I will break her neck" _she thought angrily then looks down at the baffled Yumi. "So, she's calling you Yu kun, huh? How sweet of her to give you such a nickname, don't you agree, Yu kun?" she asked copying the sweetness of the other girl's voice but her eyes were showing the opposite it was fierce and dangerous. _"Don't you dare answer me with some stupid excuses because I'll assure you Yumi. I will break this girl's neck" _she said silently through her eyes while looking at Yumi.

Yumi stammered at her seat as she watched the two girls fights each other silently. _"Wait? Fight? They're fighting?" _she thought desperately and glanced at Touko who was looking at Sachiko with unwavering eyes and when she turned her gaze back to Sachiko, the flustered face of the older girl scares her to the core of her being. She stands up on her chair and hold Sachiko's hand before she looks at Touko, who frowns and looked back at her quizzically. _"I'll call you" _she whispered to the girl without letting go of Sachiko's hand. Touko nodded and looks at smirking Sachiko.

"_This isn't over yet" _Touko said silently to Sachiko.

"_Yes it is! Yumi is mine and you'll never win against me" _Sachiko replied with her cold sapphire eyes.

"_We'll see about that" _Touko said playfully.

Yumi clears her throat to get the two girls attention when she noticed their silent arguments. "We're leaving now, Sachiko sama" she said and about to make a step when she glance again to Touko. "Stop lurking around the city and go home" she said and left, taking Sachiko with her, who was delighted to be lead by Yumi and they didn't notice when Sei, Youko and Eriko retracted their steps and stayed far enough, after seeing them left the cafe. "How did you know that I'm here?" she asked Sachiko as they walked away from the cafe.

"Rosa gigantean called me earlier" Sachiko answered truthfully which made Yumi stopped on her tracks and let out a sigh. "And I knew right away that 'they' had planned some stupid things again. So, I rushed in here to help you out and pull you out of this mess but then I guess. You don't need me anymore to help you around since you have that girl..."

"W... what? Wait a second... So, you're telling me that you came here to help me because Sei sama called you?" Yumi asked surprised then her eyes narrowed. _"I knew it! Those three aren't going to keep their promises!" _she thought furiously.

"Basically, yes. Because those three would only cause trouble to you but then I think it didn't bothers you at all since that girl..."

"Stop... okay? Just stop mentioning that girl... that girl because that was Matsuradai Touko and she's my brother's ex-girlfriend." Yumi explained then frowns. _"Why in the world am I, explaining myself to Sachiko sama?" _she asked herself confused. _"It's because you like her and you don't want her to think about some 'weird things' going on between you and Touko" _her subconscious mind answered which made her brows furrowed deeply and when she glanced at the older girl walking next to her, she suddenly felt her cheeks burning up.

"Oh really, was it really the truth or you're just pretending that you and that girl doesn't have a relationship?" Sachiko asked coldly, not believing a single word that Yumi had said. "And if you're telling the truth then what's with that 'Yu kun'?"

Yumi let out a harsh sigh before stopping and faces Sachiko and saw an unknown glint in the older girl's eyes. _"Was it jealousy?" _she asked dumbfoundedly to herself. "What is it that you'd like me to do, for you to believe that I'm telling the truth? And 'that girl' has a name, her name was Touko"

"I don't know" Sachiko answered stubbornly which amuses Yumi because Sachiko was acting far different from her ladylike behaviour or her princess image. The older girl was acting like a normal teenage girl just like everybody else. "Besides I don't care, if what's the name of 'that girl' is" she said pouting to Yumi's bewilderment.

"_Geez... this girl is driving me nuts! Wait why don't I try teasing her a little bit?" _Yumi thought mischievously and grinned at Sachiko, who looks at her impatiently.

"Are you laughing at me?" Sachiko asked with narrowed eyes.

Yumi shook her head and smiled at Sachiko. "Tell me are you jealous, Sachiko sama?" she asked playfully and watched the older girl intently for any reaction.

Sachiko was indeed caught off guard by that question but she didn't show it. Well, she's good on hiding her emotions too well and she'll make sure that the younger girl would never see through her. She smiled when an idea pops out into her head and she wanted to smile but she suppressed it and stared at Yumi's eyes. "What if I say yes? I am jealous. What are you going to do about that?" she asked challengingly and a victorious grin appeared on her lips when Yumi's eyes widen in shock. "The truth is... (Pause)... I really like you" she added seriously and wanted to laughs out loud when Yumi's face turns red.

"I don't believe you" Yumi grumbles and started walking again, just to avoid Sachiko's teasing eyes. _"She's nuts..." _she whispered but stopped again when she felt that Sachiko didn't follow her. She glanced behind her to look at the older girl, who was looking at her coldly while arms were crossed in front of her chest. She let out a breath and turned around to face Sachiko. "Are you coming with me or not?" she asked.

"That's not the way a lady should be ask" Sachiko corrected her coldly and didn't move at the spot where she's standing.

Yumi wanted to stamp her feet in frustration but she controlled herself because that would be so childish and she'll never embarrass herself in front of everyone. She let out a sigh again _"God! Ever since I met this girl, all I did was sighing out my life!" _she thought and started walking back to Sachiko and stopped in front of the girl then she offered her left hand. "Would you like to spend the whole day with me, Sachiko sama?" she asked with a smile that caught Sachiko off guard. _"Now what? Are you going to complain again?" _she thought when she saw Sachiko's brow furrowed.

Sachiko composes herself and smiled at Yumi sweetly which has taken Yumi aback. "Of course I'll be glad to spend this whole day with you" she said and relaxes her arms on her sides and accepted Yumi's hand.

Although, still confused Yumi smiled and grip Sachiko's hand lightly and lead the older girl to the nearest department store and approached woman in charge at the customer service counter.

"Yes sir?" the woman in charge asked politely.

Yumi scanned the whole place before turning her gaze back to the woman. _"I need your help" _she whispered which made the woman looks at her and then to Sachiko confused. She let out a sigh and ordered Sachiko to turn around and watched out for any sight of the three evil heads of the Yamayurikai. Although, confused Sachiko obliged, she then signalled the woman in the counter to leans forward. _"There are three demons chasing me and my girl friend around. So, we need your help" _she whispered.

"_Demons?" _the woman asked more confused now.

"_It's just a figure of speech" _she replied when she noticed the woman's reaction. _"All I'm asking is for you to let us leave through the back door_ _of this store. Could you do that?" _she asked with pleading eyes.

The woman smiled at her and nodded. _"Come with me" _

Yumi nodded and tagged Sachiko's arm lightly, who looks at her. "We're leaving" she said and motioned the older girl to follow her. She and Sachiko followed the woman as they were being lead to the back door.

"Where are we going?" Sachiko asked.

"We're leaving this store but not on the front door instead we're leaving through the back door. Did you see any sight of those three evil witches?" Yumi asked and Sachiko shook her head. "That's good because we will be able to escape them" she said and looked at the woman when the woman stopped in front of a closed door.

"Here's the back door" the woman said and opened it for them.

"Thank you for your help" Yumi said and bowed her head to show her appreciation for the woman's help.

"Don't worry about it"

"By the way if you see three beautiful young ladies that appeared like angels. Don't be deceive by them, they're the demons I'm talking about" Yumi explained with a smile.

"Of course" the woman replied and winked at her. _"Have a nice date with your girl friend" _the woman whispered teasingly and Yumi just nodded.

"Where did those two go?" Eriko asked no one in particular, as she, Sei and Youko looks around inside the department store and didn't see any sign of Yumi and Sachiko.

"I think those two escaped us" Youko answered.

"Then let's just leave those two alone for now" Sei said and about to turn around to leave when she noticed a woman walking towards the customer service counter, she observe the woman and noticed that she was acting a little bit nervous while looking around. _"Or rather not" _she whispered and approached the woman.

"Yes ma'am, how may I help you?" the woman asked politely.

Sei smiled knowingly and glanced behind her to see if Eriko and Youko followed her and when the two girls didn't, she turned her gaze back at the woman and puts a ten thousand bill on top of the counter. The woman stared at her puzzled. _"Where did they go?" _she asked in a whisper and the woman in front of her frowns. _"Don't play dumb with me. I know that you help a young couple to leave this store" _she added.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I don't know what you're talking about" the woman answered but Sei just smiled smugly. "If you're done talking please leave or I'll call the security guard to drag you out of this store" the woman said dismissively.

Sei smirked and shook her head but didn't say anything and returned to her friends' side.

_**To be continued...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: **That's all for now folks and I hope to see your reviews and if you people make me smile then I will update this story right away!

Yes, I could do that because tomorrow is my day off from work... hehehe

Have a nice day everyone! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Wow! Thank you very much for the reviews and I apologize for making you all wait! So, without further ado, here's the newest chapter from me! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter ten

After escaping the three nosy heads of the Yamayurikai Yumi and Sachiko found themselves inside the crowded fast food chain. "Sorry for making you wait, Sachiko sama, there's been a long line in the counter." Yumi said and puts down the tray with full of unhealthy foods. Sachiko's nose wrinkled in displeasure when she saw the two sets of burger deluxe and fries.

"Yumi, what's this?" Sachiko asked.

"Food..." Yumi answered innocently and sat down across Sachiko, "why?" she asked confused.

"I know its food but isn't the kinds of food that doesn't belong to the food pyramid?" Sachiko asked frowning as she eyed the burger and fries with disgust.

"True, but what's the problem with it?" Yumi asked still confused.

"Well, the problem is, I don't eat foods like this." Sachiko complained which made Yumi laughs but Sachiko glared at her which made her flinch.

"Oh, yeah right, I forgot that you're a health conscious person." Yumi said apologetically while crossing her fingers behind her back. Because she purposely brought the raven haired goddess in that place to make her experience things that she is sure that the girl hadn't experience before. "Why don't you look at it this way, eating foods like this once in a while isn't going to ruin your health nor your nice figure, but if you really don't want to eat it, it's fine with me too but you'll have to wait until I'm done eating before we can go to another place, like the fancy restaurants you prefer." She said shrugging and grabs one of the burgers, she remove the cover and had a bite with delight. "What?" she asked when Sachiko stared at her.

"Nothing," Sachiko said and looks away.

"I know you're hungry too. So, stop being so stubborn and eat your food, I promise you its good."

Sachiko looks at Yumi then at the burger in the brunette's hand and without a word she remove the cover of the burger in front of her and looks at it like it is some kind of animal on top of the examination table.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked when Sachiko just stared at her food.

"Where's the fork and knife?" Sachiko asked innocently which made Yumi choke and Sachiko looks at her with a flushed cheek.

Yumi suppress her laughs to avoid embarrassing Sachiko further, she composes herself before she spoke. "Sachiko sama..." she started and raven haired goddess looks at her quizzically, "you see... we are in a fast food and the food lying in front of you is just a burger and fries..."

"Get to the point, Yumi."

"What I'm trying to tell you is that _Burger should be eaten with your bare hands and there's no need for you to use the fork and knife, unless of course you want everyone's attention to you while you eat your food."_

Sachiko blushes when she realizes what Yumi meant and avoided the brunette's teasing eyes, "well, sorry for being such an ignorant since this is my first time going into this kind of place." She admitted in a low voice.

"Don't worry about it, just eat your fill and we can go out and have some fun later." Yumi said with understanding smile Sachiko nodded, and watched the raven haired goddess in awe as Sachiko ate her food with grace and elegance.

"What's wrong?" Sachiko asked when she noticed that the brunette was watching her. Yumi shook her head and goes back on eating her own burger.

When they're done the two girls left the fast food and walked around the shopping district, entered some shop and do some window shopping, they even tried the arcade and played some games without noticing the time and when they came out it was already five o'clock, "where do you want to go next?" Yumi asked her companion with a smile. Sachiko looks at her in astonishment which made her smile turned into a grin, "what?" she asked one eyebrow raise.

"I'm just surprised that you still have the energy to go around."

"..."

"..."

"Are you tired?" Yumi asked after a few seconds of silence between them, "because if you are we..." before she could finish what she's trying to say Sachiko cuts her off.

"It's alright, where else do you want to go?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Yumi smiled and hold Sachiko's hand and leads her outside the shopping district, "where are we going?"

"You'll see..." Yumi said excitedly as they walked and lead Sachiko to the nearest park until they reached the end of it which is a river and just in time for the sun to set. She sat down on the grassy ground without letting go of Sachiko's hand. She motioned for the raven haired goddess to do the same. Sachiko obliged and sat down next to Yumi and the two of them watched as the sun rest for the day, "beautiful, isn't it?" she asked with a smile. Sachiko nodded and the two of them watched the sun's radiant light started to fades slowly from the sky and be engulf by the darkness, "another day had passed and new memories has been build in every person's heart, tomorrow will be another day, a new beginning that everyone will look forward to." She whispered and laid her back on the grass when darkness finally covered the whole sky and stars had started to emerge in the dark sky one by one, "they're so peaceful and shining brightly." She said as she looks up at the stars in the sky.

"Why are you saying such indistinct words?" Sachiko asked who looks down at her.

"I just remembered it from one of my brother's poem, and I thought how right he was." Yumi answered honestly.

Sachiko smiled down at Yumi, a smile of gratitude and fondness, her very own special smile that she never shows to anyone before, her very first true smile.

"_Beautiful..." _Yumi thought and unconsciously raised one of her hand and touches Sachiko's cheek.

Sachiko blushes when she felt Yumi's warm hand touching her cheek and when the brunette was about to pull her hand away, she took a hold of it. "No," she whispered which made the brunette frowns.

"No?"

Sachiko shook her head, "thank you for spending the day with me."

"Well, it's a date." Yumi said and remove her hand from Sachiko's cheek and patted the grass on her side, "why don't you try lying down?"

"No thanks..."

"Come on,"

"No."

"Why not?" Yumi asked pouting which made Sachiko chuckle and do the thinking position by putting her index finger on her chin. "Cute" she whispered.

"What?" Sachiko asked with a frown but the brunette shook her head while looking at her wide eyes, "really?"

"Yes"

"But I heard you said something,"

"It's just your imagination, Sachiko sama."

Sachiko shrugged her shoulders and finally laid down on the grass too, "I had a lot of fun today." She said.

"I'm glad that you do..." Yumi said and to her surprised Sachiko started to giggle followed by a loud laugh, _"Ah, how nice to hear her laughs so freely like that" _she thought and raise herself to her right side facing Sachiko and used her right arm to support her weight, and looked at the raven haired goddess with satisfaction and contentment. "You should try smiling and laughing more..." she whispered as her left hand move and cupped Sachiko's face, "I want to hear it more often,"

"Why?"

"Because... it shows the real you..." Yumi answered and leans forward.

As Yumi's face came closer to hers, Sachiko felt her heart started to pound erratically and it's the first time that she felt that way, _"is she going to kiss me?" _her mind asked and blushes out of embarrassment for thinking such things but Yumi's lips landed on her cheek.

"I'm happy to have met you, Sachiko." Yumi whispered and leaned back and without waiting she stood up, "it's late we should go home now," she said and offered her hand to Sachiko.

Sachiko took Yumi's hand and the latter help her to stand up. They walked back to the park and called her driver, after fifteen minutes of waiting a black Mercedes had park in front of them and a uniformed driver gets off of the car and opened the door to the backseat for Sachiko.

"I could drop you to your house," Sachiko said offering Yumi a ride to her house but the brunette shook her head.

"No need, I still need to go somewhere before I go home." Yumi said declining the offer politely and turned her head away to avoid Sachiko's searching eyes, she scratch her cheek while waiting for the raven haired goddess to gets in the car.

Sachiko felt disappointed for Yumi declining the ride to her house but she didn't show it, instead she smiled, "then at least let me thank you for today." She whispered which confuses Yumi.

Yumi turned her head back to look at Sachiko which is a mistake because the latter was leaning forward and their lips met, both girls eyes widened in surprised and move back at the same time while both blushing furiously. "I... I... I'll just see you tomorrow at the rehearsal..." Yumi said in a low voice and turned around and left in a hurry without waiting for Sachiko to say anything.

Sachiko touches her lips with her hand as she watch Yumi walks away, she turned around and looks at her waiting driver who was standing still next to the car and looking down at the ground. "I hope what you saw just now will remain a secret forever." She said coldly.

"Of course it will be, Sachiko ojou – sama." The driver said and bowed his head.

"Good," Sachiko said and gets in at the back of the car.

* * *

When Yumi arrived in front of her house she frowns when she saw that all the lights inside were on and a blue sports car was park outside. She inserted the key to the door knob and when she heard the 'clicking' sound, she turned the door knob and pushed the door open, and saw a pair of black men's sneakers. She changes her shoes with her indoor sleepers and walked straight to the living room to find her unwanted guest but she didn't see anyone there, she turned around and made her way to the kitchen where she heard a humming voice of a man. She entered the kitchen and there she found her twin brother Yuuki facing the stove. "What are you doing here?" she asked which made her brother winced and look at her shock.

"Who are you?" Yuuki asked frowning when he saw an unknown person standing in front of him instead of her twin sister. _"Wait, but I heard Yumi's voice..." _

Yumi smiled when she the confusion in Yuuki's face, "It's me Yuuki. God! You can't even recognize your own sister!" she said exasperatedly and removed the brown wig she's wearing and let her shoulder length brown hair down.

"Yumi..." Yuuki said in disbelief.

"Yes it's me dear brother. So, what are you doing here?"

"Vacation..." Yuuki answered and turned around to go back at his cooking.

Yum walked towards the chair surrounding the dining table and sat down, "really or you're here because Touko chan was also in the country?" she asked teasingly and watched as Yuuki's body stiffened, _"Bingo!" _she thought. "I met her earlier at the shopping district, you know... and she's still as beautiful as always..." she continued to tease.

"Is that so, I didn't know that she's here." Yuuki answered.

"If you say so..." Yumi said shrugging, "does mother knows that you're here in my house?"

"No, she thought that I was in L.A at Layla san's house. You don't mind me staying here for a while, right?"

"Nope, as long that you do the entire house core."

Yuuki turned around and looked at her furiously, "hey! I'm not your maid."

"Oh yes! You are, unless you want mother to know that you're here right now."

"That's Blackmail!" Yuuki yelled but Yumi just smiled at her playfully.

"Call it whatever you want and don't worry I'll help you around with Touko chan... since I had a hunch that I'll be seeing her again soon." Yumi said with a victorious laugh when Yuuki let out a sigh in defeat.

_**To be continued...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** See you all again in a few days... as long that I'm not that busy! Hehehehe

By the way, new chapter of **I Could Be the One **will be out tonight! ^_^

* * *

**I hope you enjoy and hope to see your reviews again!**

**By the way, thank you for all the reviews you people left on the previous chapters. I appreciate all of it and for the people who put my story to alerts and favourites. Well, thank you very much! **

**See you all again to my next update!**

**Have a nice a day, Mina-san!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

Yumi looks around frantically when she found herself in a dark room, _"what happened? Where am I?"_ she whispered and tries to remember what happened to her earlier. "Alright, after I arrived home Yuuki was in the kitchen, we had dinner and then I went straight to my room and slept," she said out loud when she remembered her last memories of the day, and then her mind went blank because she can't remember a single thing after that and she doesn't know either if how did she ended up in that dark room. Her eyes adjusted in the dark and looks around in panic trying to find the exit and when her eyes caught a small glimpse of light she rushes to it and before she knew, if what was happening a bright light engulf her, she closed her eyes tightly because the light was too bright for her eyes to endure, she opened her eyes again when she heard the sound of piano being played, "canon..." she whispered and slowly, she opened her eyes and was bewildered to find herself standing inside a church, to be exact she was standing near the altar. She looks around curiously and saw that the church has been designed for a wedding and she even saw unfamiliar faces looking at the church's entrance wooden doors and there a beautiful woman which was awfully familiar to her stood with confidence and dignity, she couldn't recognize the woman at first because the woman's face was concealed by the white veil covering the woman's face, she turned her gaze to the altar where the groom stood and her eyes narrowed in anger when she recognizes, if who's the bride's groom. It was none other than Kashiwagi Suguru, the man she hates the most and Sachiko's fiancé. Kashiwagi looks at her then smirk that intensified her anger towards the man. _"If he's the groom then the bride must be..." _she thought, and made a quick turn of her head to the bride who is now walking down the aisle escorted by a man with blurry face. "Sachiko..." she muttered and the woman in the wedding dress looks at her, as if the woman had heard her but what shocks her the most was the dejected look that Sachiko had given her and it almost break her heart, she wanted to move her feet to approach Sachiko and stop her for getting married to the man she hate the most but a strong force was holding her back in place, she watched in agony when Sachiko and the man escorting her stopped right in front of Kashiwagi and the priest spoke and the music had stopped.

"We are gathered here today in the sight of God and angels, and the presence of friends and love ones to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words which shall unite Suguru and Sachiko in holy matrimony." The priest said in a solemn and serious voice as he looks around at the different faces witnessing the said wedding between the two powerful and prestigious families all over Tokyo Japan, "should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace." The priest said. Yumi wanted to run to the altar and screamed her objection about the wedding that is about to happen but her body wouldn't move and her voice wouldn't come out either when she needs it the most, nodding his head the priest continued with the ceremony since no one had speak up their objections about the wedding and spoke once more, "who is that brings this woman to this man?" the priest asked as he look at Sachiko.

The man with blurry face that had escorted Sachiko to the front where Kashiwagi was waiting spoke up, "I do" he said and place Sachiko's hand on Kashiwagi's waiting arm and steps back. Kashiwagi then leads Sachiko to the altar and they faced the priest.

The priest spoke once more and reads the verse from the Bible which was related to the wedding and when he's done he gestured for Kashiwagi and Sachiko to face each other and the bride and groom complied without any complains. Yumi could see Kashiwagi's evil grin since the man was facing her way while Yumi stared at him with killing intent visible in her eyes. "Suguru, do you take Sachiko to be your wife?" the priest asked and Yumi's heart started to pound erratically and tears started to fill her eyes and avoided Kashiwagi's malicious eyes looking at her.

"I do"

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only to her forevermore?"

"I do"

After questioning Kashiwagi, the priest turned his gaze to Sachiko. "Sachiko, do you take Suguru to be your husband?"

"No, no, don't do it." Yumi thought frantically and tears had started to fall from her eyes, her knees even started to buckle.

"I do"

Hearing Sachiko said the two short words made Yumi broke down and kneels on the tiled floor while shooking her head.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only to her forevermore?"

"I..." Sachiko's next word was cut off when Yumi screamed, an ear splitting screamed of "NO!"

"NOOOO!"

* * *

Yumi sat up on her bed breathing heavily and soak in sweat and tears, she looks around frantically and let out a sigh of relief when she found herself inside her room and sitting on top of her bed, "dream, it's just a dream... A goddamn dream!" she screamed and let the tears that had filled her eyes to fall freely until her shoulders had started to shake, at first it was just a silent cry and then a sob can be heard from her, "just a dream, just a dream," she whispered repeatedly to assure herself.

_-Knock – Knock – _

"Yumi, are alright?" Yuuki's worried voice asked from the other side of the door of Yumi's bed room.

"Yes," Yumi answered weakly but didn't get off of her bed to open the door.

"Are you sure? What happened?" Yuuki asked still worried, "I heard you crying."

"I'm fine. I just had a bad dream."

"Alright, if you need anything, anything at all I'll be down stair, okay?"

"I will" Yumi answered and glance at her digital alarm clock on the bedside table. It was already five fifty nine in the morning, she lay back on her bed and stared blankly at the dark ceiling of her room and her alarm went off when it ticks to six o'clock in the morning and a melancholic song filled her silent bed room.

_The sweetest surprise,_

_Caught me tonight,_

_Right there in your eyes,_

_While I was kissing you,_

_So don't say that you don't love,_

_Everything you dreamed of could be here._

"Awww! Geez! Give me a break!" Yumi yelled in frustration and grabs the device and threw it on the wall but the clock seems to be mocking her and the song continued to play.

_Ah... hah... hahh..._

_I used to wish, I wish to dream,_

_But now, I'm leaving my heart's wildest fantasy,_

_So I'll begin to believe_

_Because our love is there for everyone to see,_

Yumi gets up and left her bed and walked straight to her closet and rummaged inside trying to find something while the digital clock continued playing the song.

_The sweetest surprise,_

_Caught me tonight,_

_Right there in your eyes,_

_While I was kissing you,_

_So don't say that you don't love,_

_Everything you dreamed of could be here._

Yumi smirked when she finally found what she's looking for. Yes! A baseball bat! She walked towards the unsuspecting object and hit hard multiple times until the small device had finally stopped and broke down. "That serves you right! You piece of junk!" she yelled on top of her lungs and let out a sigh, "now I need a new one!"

Yuuki shook his head when he heard his sister's yells. "Night mares are scary indeed it drives people to insanity," he whispered and walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: **I'm evil and cruel for giving you people such a short chapter! Hahahahaha!

I know, I know... you all going to complain and demand me a much longer chapter but sorry to say this... no can do... I'm freaking slacking off at my job right now! So, that's it for today! At least I updated... hehehe *_*

Oh, at least now you know if where I got the title for this story! Hahahahha!

See you all again maybe in a week or two! ^_^

* * *

**I hope you enjoy and hope to see your reviews again!**

**By the way, thank you for all the reviews you people left on the previous chapters. I appreciate all of it and for the people who put my story to alerts and favourites. Well, thank you very much! **

**See you all again to my next update!**

**Have a nice a day, Mina-san!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Do you guys hate me now? *_*

I hope you don't... anyways, happy reading everyone!

* * *

**Chapter twelve**

Yuuki turned his head to the kitchen's doorway when he heard footsteps coming and then his twin sister entered the kitchen with dreaded looked on her face. "Whoa! What..."

"Don't even try asking about it!" Yumi grumbled and sat down on the chair.

But Yuuki ignored his sister's remark and ask. "Was it the nightmare you had?" he asked curiously.

"No..."

"Then why do you look like that?"

"Do you really have to ask the obvious?" Yumi retorted and started eating her breakfast.

"I'm just curious." Yuuki said and sat on the chair opposite to Yumi.

"Shut up!" Yumi groaned and rolled her eyes. "By the way I might meet Touko chan this afternoon would you like to come?"

"No"

"Really?" Yumi asked suspiciously and Yuuki glared at her. She raised both of her hands in surrender, "relax... but seriously Yuuki, what happened between you and Touko chan?"

"Nothing..." Yuuki said without looking at Yumi.

"You know you're not a good liar." Yumi said and pointed her fork towards Yuuki and waves it nonchalantly.

"Look who's talking." Yuuki said rolling his eyes, "just finish your meal so I can clean up the dishes."

"Oh, that's right I almost forgot that while you stay in my house you'll be doing all the house chores." Yumi said teasingly and Yuuki snort but Yumi just laughs at him and finishes her breakfast. When she finished her meal she stood up from her chair and about to leave the dining room to go back to her room when she stopped at the doorway, "by the way I'm going out after lunch. I might be back late so don't wait for me, I have my own keys."

"Where are you going? Are you meeting Touko?"

"Why? Wanna come?" Yumi asked teasingly.

"Of course not!" Yuuki retorted, "I'm your brother so I have the right to know if where you're going and why are you coming home late."

"Right... like I would believe that." Yumi said nonchalantly and laughs out loud when Yuuki scowled at her, "I'll be meeting some friends in school then I'll call Touko chan to have dinner with her since I awe her some explanations."

"Explanation to what?"

"Even if I tell you, you won't understand so see yah!" Yumi said and left. Upon, reaching her room she laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling of her room when she remembered her nightmare, she shook her head and the beautiful face of Ogasawara Sachiko invaded her mind again which made her sat up on her bed. _Gaaahhhh! Why her face does keep on popping in my head? _Her mind screamed furiously and remembered the accidental kiss between that happened the previous day, thinking about it made her cheeks blushed. "Now what? How am I going to face her now?" she whispered and let out a sigh. _I just hope that she doesn't remember, _she thought. "But that will be impossible to happen" she contradicted and let out a sigh again, _yeah, whatever I'll just find a way to avoid her, _she thought enthusiastically and stood up from her bed and walked straight to the bathroom.

* * *

"It's so hot I wonder how other people could withstand this heat." Sachiko mumbled as she walks down the path to the Rose Mansion but stopped on her tracks when she reached the statue of Maria sama and utter a short prayer.

After saying her prayers Sachiko started walking again until the Rose Mansion came into the view. It was Sunday but she and the rest of the members of the Yamayurikai including Yumi has to go to school and meets up into the Rose Mansion to practice the play Cinderella that they're going to present for the school's cultural festival. She doesn't like hot weathers but she can't really says no to her onee-sama because even if she tried to escape this rehearsal her onee-sama will surely find a way to make her feel guilty for ditching the rehearsal and she doesn't want that to happen. She let out a sigh upon reaching the front door of the Rose Mansion and grab a hold of the door knob and twist it before pushing the door lightly and inside, at the bottom of the stairs that leads to the second floor where the office of the Yamayurikai was located was the girl that had been bothering her mind the previous night stood and the same girl who had stole her first kiss. The girl's back was facing her and it makes her wonder if what was the girl doing there instead of climbing the stairs and go to the Yamayurikai's office where the others might be waiting. "Yumi?" she called out softly and the girl's back stiffened.

Yumi turned around slowly to face the owner of that caressing yet a little bit cold voice that can bring shivers to anyone. A hesitant smile was then formed on her lips as she said, "gonkigenyo, Rosa Chinensis en bouton."

"Excuse me?" Sachiko said bewildered then her nicely curve brows furrowed in confusion.

"Huh?" Yumi asked dumbly which irritates Sachiko easily because the previous day and before that Yumi had been calling her with her first name while adding honorific's at the end of it but today was different because Yumi used her title and she doesn't like it one bit.

"What is your problem?" Sachiko asked sternly. _What in the world is going on? Yesterday, we are fine... wait a second, could it be because of that kiss that's why she's addressing me with my title? But that was an accident, right? But wait the kiss was nice, no it was great, fantastic even, what in the world am I saying anyway?... Great! Just great! Then I guess I should talk to her about it._

_My problem? What does Sachiko sama meant by that? And why is she being mad so suddenly? I didn't do anything wrong, right? Wait... but maybe I did but what? _Yumi asked herself confused and looked at those cold blue eyes that were looking back at her with intensity. _Oh, boy she's definitely mad. _Yumi cleared her throat very unladylike and ask, ignoring the disapproving look that Sachiko was giving her for doing such behaviour. "I'm sorry Rosa chinensis en bouton but I don't understand what you mean?"

Sachiko rubbed her temples in attempt to relieve the pain that were starting to invade her head because of heat and looked at Yumi in frustration and sighed, "You really are stupid sometimes," she commented in a low voice but Yumi heard her.

"Hey, I'm not stupid!" Yumi protested and crosses her arms on top of her chest and looked at Sachiko straight in the eyes.

Sachiko smirked at the younger girl's action, "then what are you? a numbskull?"

"I am not!" Yumi said in outburst and her cheeks flushed in anger.

_Oh, this is fun. _Sachiko thought while watching Yumi's flushed face and an idea pops out into her head, "by the way, about the kiss..." she started to say but trails off after she saw Yumi's face more redder. _I knew it, it's all about that kiss, _she thought but before she could even utter a single word Yumi turned around.

"I think everyone was already waiting for us upstairs and it's impolite to make other people waits for us." Yumi said and climb the stairs in a fast pace. _Goodness! What should I do? She remembered the kiss...! grrr... now what how am I suppose to face her now and to think that she wants to discuss it... Ah, it's so embarrassing but wait, why would I feel so embarrass? It was an accident, so it's okay, it's alright... but then...gaahh! I have to escape that topic. Yeah! I'll just have to avoid her, yes, that's right! That's what I'll do, _she thought enthusiastically.

_If you're thinking of running away, Yumi well think again because you can't run away from me because I myself need some answers and I'm not going to let you escape that easily. Because you hold the key and because of you that I'm lacking sleep from the previous night, you tortured my mind for the whole night and that's unforgivable! _Sachiko thought and watched Yumi with determination as the younger girl climb the stairs hastily.

_I have to get away. I have to get away. _Yumi thought repeatedly and let out a sigh of relief when she reached the top of the stairs and stopped in front of the Yamayurikai office and with a bright smile she opened the door but her smile fades away instantly when she saw that the room was empty. _Great! Just great! Now I'm doom!_

"Nowhere to run now, eh?" Sachiko asked matter of factly behind Yumi. Yumi force out a laugh and walked straight to the sink without looking at Sachiko and started to pray to all of the gods that exists to save her from this misery. "By any chance, are you trying to avoid me, Yumi?"

_Duh! Isn't it obvious? _Yumi's mind screamed but her lips said the opposite. "What makes you think that? Besides I don't have a reason to avoid you," she said neutrally without facing Sachiko, she even praised herself for not stuttering. _I can do this, I can avoid that topic. _She thought happily but her happy moment was short live when Sachiko spoke once again.

"I don't know but enough with that and let's talk about what happened yesterday." Sachiko said and watched Yumi's body flinch and when she opened her mouth to continue she was interrupted by the sound of a mobile phone ringing.

_Thank you! Whoever you are calling me at this moment! _Yumi's mind squealed happily and took out the small device from her jeans pocket and pressed the answer button, "Yumi here," she said with a delighted smile plastered on her lips.

Sachiko averted her gaze away from Yumi's back when the younger girl answered her phone but her ear was in full alert as she listens to the conversation.

"Touko chan, I'm glad you called!" Yumi said while Sachiko's eyes narrowed in displeasure upon hearing the name, "Ah, yes. I was planning to call you later but then you called me first ..." she said chuckling. "mmm, yeah I'm free..."

Sachiko became more attentive after hearing Yumi's last words.

"Oh sure, I could meet you there... yes! Yes! We can have dinner together later." Yumi said and Sachiko's eyes twitch.

_Oh no, you don't! I'm not going to allow you to have dinner with that brat alone. _Sachiko grumbled silently and listened again.

"Of course... yes, yes. I will tell you everything later... alright, bye." Yumi said and pressed the end button.

"It seems like you have a date tonight with someone." Sachiko said coldly when she turned her gaze back to Yumi who was now facing her, a tray with two cups of tea in hand.

"Err... Yeah, you could say that." Yumi said meekly and approached Sachiko cautiously and with shaking hands she puts down the steaming cup of tea in front of the raven haired beauty.

Sachiko waited until the tea cup was safely puts down on the table before she grabbed Yumi's wrist, "we have to talk," she said firmly. "And you're going to cancel that dinner," she added stubbornly.

"Wait... who are you to order me around?" Yumi asked irritated. _Well, I had enough with your stubbornness Sachiko._

"Who am I to order you around?" Sachiko said smugly and let out a chuckle. "Well, listen here Yumi and listen very carefully ... I am your GIRL-FRI-END," Sachiko said with intensity as she said the word girlfriend.

Yumi stared at Sachiko gaping and when she recovered from her shock she frowned, "since when did you become my girlfriend?" she asked in a little bit raised voice.

"Yesterday?" Sachiko replied shrugging.

"Yesterday? Yesterday? Have you forgotten Sachiko sama that what we did yesterday was just an act to satisfy those three!" Yumi said in outburst.

"For you maybe it's just an act but for me it's not and now I'm sure that you're trying to avoid me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yumi denies.

"Was it because of that kiss that you suddenly had the urge to call me by my Yamayurikai title? But I'm not going to hold you for that because just now you called me by my name again and like I've said you're not going to that dinner date of yours unless I'm with you."

"W..." Yumi was about to protest but her voice trails off when she heard footsteps coming and the door opens revealing the other members of the Yamayurikai.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**I hope you enjoy and hope to see your reviews again!**

**By the way, thank you for all the reviews you people left on the previous chapters. I appreciate all of it and for the people who put my story to alerts and favourites. Well, thank you very much!**

**See you all again to my next update!**

**Have a nice a day, Mina-san!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

'Ah. What a good day to start, just the lovely couples that I wanted to see!' the booming voice of Sato Sei said as she entered the Yamayurikai office and saw Yumi and Sachiko, then frowns when she noticed the heavy atmosphere around the room but as she opens her mouth to comment on it, someone taps her on the shoulder.

'Don't start, Sei.' Youko said in reprimanding voice as she pass by and sat down on her designated chair followed by the rest of the members of the Yamayurikai, namely; Eriko, Rei, Yoshino and Shimako.

Sachiko cast an icy glare towards Yumi but the brunette just smiled at her smugly as if daring her to create a scene in front of the other members of the Yamayurikai.

'_Hmp. Now what? You can't do anything!' _Yumi thought triumphantly as she smiled smugly at Sachiko who was glaring daggers at her. _'As long that the others were here I'm free from your claws, Sachiko sama.' _Her little devil mind said and smiled sweetly at Shimako when the blonde approached her.

'Gonkigenyo, Yumi san.'

'Gonkigenyo, Shimako san.'

'You look happy. Did something good happen to you?' asked Shimako curiously as she helped the brunette in preparing tea for the members of Yamayurikai.

'Indeed!' Yumi answered grinning as she watched Sachiko from her peripheral vision and saw that the raven haired beauty was watching her every move. _'Hey. Can I ask you for a favour?' _she whispered to the blonde as she continued on preparing the teas.

'Yes. As long that it's within my power.'

'It is.' Yumi said and whispered her plan to the other girl.

Sachiko suspiciously watched Yumi's every move, especially when the brunette leans closer to Shimako because she had a hunch that the brunette was planning on escaping later. And if Yumi thought that she'll be deceived then the brunette has to think again.

'_Something is about to happen.' _Sei thought as she strunized Sachiko and Yumi's actions and could see the silent war going on between the two girls.

'_These girls are really interesting to watch.' _Eriko thought as she smiled on Sei's direction when the Caucasian beauty looks her way with a knowing grin.

'_Are you sure that will work?' _Shimako whispered unsure to Yumi after hearing the brunette's plan.

'_Of course, just play along with me.' _Yumi replied and winked at the blonde as she grabs the tray with the teas. Shimako didn't say anything else and followed the brunette in serving the teas.

'So, what's today's meeting agenda?' Eriko asked while looking at Youko as Yumi and Shimako took their respective seats after serving the teas. Shimako sat next to Sei while Yumi sat down in between Youko and Sachiko's chairs.

'Nothing much, I just want to hear the progress on everyone's part.' Youko answered.

'Yeah right, if it's only the progress you want to hear. Surely you already knew how much progress I made.' Yumi said with a scowl on her face as she looks at the three leaders of Yamayurikai. 'Ouch!' she exclaimed when she felt a nip on her side and glared daggers at the person who did it, which is none other than Sachiko. 'What's your problem?!' she hissed.

'You're being disrespectful with Onee – sama and the others.'

'I'm not being disrespectful I'm just stating a fact!' Yumi countered annoyed and crosses her arms over her chest. 'And don't try defending them because we both know who were the ones being disrespectful in this room.' she said silencing the room completely.

'_Hmm, it looks like that Sachiko had really found her match. But this girl has attitude problems that should be corrected as earliest as possible before it gets out of hand.' _Youko thought and put a hand on Yumi's shoulder to calm the girl down. 'My apologies, Yumi chan and I promise you that it won't happen again.' Yumi didn't say anything but lowered her arms on her side while Youko turned her gaze to Sachiko. 'And Sachiko, please stop glaring at Yumi chan.'

'I...' Sachiko tried to defend herself but Youko reprimanded her with stern look making Yumi to smirk and it didn't escape _Rosa chinensis's _sharp eyes.

'Yumi chan, please stop provoking my petite soeur as well.' Youko said with a sigh. _'Kids these days'_

'Sorry...' Yumi said embarrassed.

With another sigh, Youko removed her hand on Yumi's shoulder and looks around. 'I believe we've already wasted time, playing around so we will re – schedule the rehearsals tomorrow afternoon to give time on each one of you to memorize your lines. As for now, we will proceed on trying everyone's costumes.' She said and everyone nodded except for Yumi who raised her hand. 'Yes, Yumi chan?'

'I already tried mine the other day so does this mean that I could esc... I mean leave early today?'

Youko looked at Eriko as if telling the other girl that it's her job to answer Yumi's question. 'I'm sorry, Yumi chan but I still need you today to try your costume once again because I haven't done any of the adjustments yet.' Eriko answered.

'_Liar.' _Sei thought as she rolled her eyes because obviously _Rosa foetida _was planning something.

'Oh. All right.'

'_If you're thinking of escaping, you won't succeed, Yumi.' _Whispered Sachiko to the brunette when she got the chance and Yumi as she expected scowled at her.

'_We'll see about that.' _Yumi sneered and faced Eriko when the older girl called her. 'Yes, Rosa foetida?'

'Change with me, I'll help you with your costumes.' Eriko said, smiling. The brunette stared at her suspiciously. 'Don't worry I'm not going to harass you.'

Later,

'Stay away from me!' A blushing Yumi yelled as she left the confinements of the makeshift dressing room, half naked.

Sachiko who was done changing rushed to Yumi's side. 'What happened?' she asked concerned.

'Don't be such a baby, Yumi chan. I'm just taking your measurements.' A chuckling Eriko said, who had come out of the make shift dressing room.

'No you're not just taking my measurements!' Yumi retorted heatedly.

Sachiko frowned as she scrutinizes Yumi's appearance that she almost fainted at the beautiful sight in front of her. The brunette was standing there in her glory with the two small pieces of undergarments covering the intimate parts of her petite body and revealing the rest of her smooth pale skin, for everyone to see. Sachiko breaks herself from her reverie and accepted the robe that a blushing Shimako handed out to her and wrapped it around Yumi's body. 'What did she do?' she asked, firmly.

'I don't want to mention it.' Yumi replied in a low voice and glared at Eriko, who was smiling innocently, too innocent for the mischief she had just done.

Youko shook her head in distress at her friend's action while Sei was trying not to laugh so loud as she wrapped her arms around her belly.

'Onee – sama...' Rei groaned and looked at Yumi apologetically. 'I apologize for my Onee – sama's playfulness, Yumi chan.'

'I'll be happy if you put a leash on her neck.' Sachiko said, coldly.

'That's enough, Sachiko.' Youko said, reprimanding.

Sachiko glowered at her Onee – sama but didn't say anything and grab Yumi's hand. 'Come, you should put some clothes on.'

'You've gone too far with your jokes, Eriko. Please do refrain yourself in the future.' Youko said to Eriko, who just nodded.

'_Hey, what did you do with the girl?' _Sei whispered when Youko turned her attention away from Eriko.

Eriko smiled in excitement and showed her mobile phone. _'I took pictures.' _She smiled, proud at her achievements.

'_You're unbelievable but what are you planning to do with those?'_

'_I don't know yet maybe I could use it against her or sell it to someone else.'_

'_You're out of your mind.'_

'_No, I'm just being practical. What if I suddenly needed someone's help and you or the others are unavailable?'_

'_Hmmm... Blackmail' _Sei nodded. _'You're giving me nice ideas. I like that.'_

'_See.'_

-0-

'What did Eriko sama do?' Sachiko asked as she watched Yumi get dress.

'There's no need for you to know.'

'I have to know.' Sachiko insisted.

'Why?' Yumi asked, frowning.

'I have the right to know.'

'Really...' said Yumi, arching one eye brow.

Sachiko sighed, 'If you tell me what she did. I'll let you go on that dinner date with that Brat.'

'Brat?'

'That girl with twin drills ponytail.' Sachiko griped that made Yumi smile.

'She has a name you know.'

'I don't care.'

'_**Stubborn.' **_Yumi mumbled and decided to tell the raven haired what the respectable Rosa foetida did. 'She took pictures of me.'

'Pictures of you?'

'Yes, half naked pictures.'

Sachiko's fists closed in anger as her blue eyes sharpened. 'I'll have a word with her.' she said, venomously.

'Be careful not to kill her!' Yumi called out as Sachiko left her and not a minute had pass she could hear Sachiko's voice yelling.

'_You dared took pictures of her!'_

'_Sachiko, calm down.' _Yumi heard Youko's voice.

'_No, Onee – sama! Rosa Feotida doesn't have the right to take pictures of Yumi while she's in the state of undress!'_

'_I told you, you'll be sorry.' _It was Sei's voice. _'Rei, please take Eriko out of this room.'_

* * *

_**-The sweetest surprise -**_

'Coming!' Yuuki yelled as he rushed to the door when the door bell rung, 'Yes?' he stuttered when he opened the door and was met by a tall and beautiful girl with long raven hair and a pair of blue eyes, the unknown girl smiled, disorienting him completely.

'Good day, Fukuzawa Yuuki san. I'm Ogasawara Sachiko from Lillian Girls Academy and I'm one of Yumi's acquaintances.' The girl said, bowing.

'Good day to you as well, Ogasawara san.' Yuuki replied, bowing as well and asked. 'Are you looking for Yumi?'

'No.' Sachiko answered before continuing. 'I'm actually looking for you.'

'Oh.' Yuuki voiced out, confused. 'Me?' he asked pointing himself. 'Why? Did something bad happen to Yumi?' he asked, concerned.

Sachiko smiled in assurance. 'Yumi's fine. I'm actually here to ask of your assistance.' She said shyly.

Yuuki flushed in embarrassment and rubs his cheek. 'Well sure.'

Sachiko smiled, grateful at the boy's reply and told Yuuki of what kind of assistance does she needs from him. 'Could you accompany me on Sakura restaurant?'

'Err... Sure, when?'

'Now.' Sachiko said brightly, surprising the boy completely, 'please?'

'Umm... Ah, sure but let me change my clothes first, please come in while you wait.'

Sachiko scrutinizes Yuuki's clothes and shook her head. 'You look neat and presentable, so no need to change.'

'Are you sure?'

'Of course, we should go now or we'll miss them.'

'Them?' Yuukin asked, confused.

'Yes them, Yumi and her companion to dinner Matsuradai Touko.'

Yuuki looked at the raven haired beauty suspiciously. 'Did Yumi send you to pick me up and meet with them? Is this some set – up for me to see Touko?'

Sachiko frowned at the sound of familiarity in Fukuzawa Yuuki's voice as he mentioned the name of her newly declared nemesis and she doesn't like it one bit. 'No one sent me.' She answered and asked. 'How do you know Matsuradai Touko?' she was curious to know at how close the brat to her girlfriend's family.

'Yumi didn't tell you?'

'Fukuzawa san, obviously I don't know because if I knew I wouldn't ask.' Sachiko said with arched brow.

'Oh yeah, right, sorry.' Yuuki replied embarrassed at his own foolishness. But the raven haired didn't say anything and waited for him to continue. 'Touko was my ex – girlfriend.'

Sachiko stood impassively as she pondered on her next question. 'Are they close, Yumi and your ex?'

Yuuki chuckled. 'Very. I mean they're like sisters/ best friends. Those two were inseparable, whenever Yumi was around Touko follows her around and I understand why Touko loves to spend time with my sister.'

'How so?' Sachiko asked, weighing her chances with her girlfriend against her nemesis. If the brat was Yumi's BFF then she has to know everything about the girl before she plans her next move.

'Touko was an only child and her parents have no spare time to spend with her. When Touko met my sister the first time, they ended up arguing at the end of their fight. Touko received my sister's famous left hook.' Yuuki said, shooking his head in disbelief.

'Left hook?'

'I'm not telling you anything about that, Ogasawara san.' Yuuki said wrapping his arms around his torso as he felt the cold shiver travelled into his back.

Sachiko sighed inwardly, if Yumi was feeling compassionate toward the brat then she has to work an extra effort to increase her beauty points with her girlfriend and to be able to do that, she has to befriend Matsuradai Touko.

-0-

'I don't get it.' Touko said after Yumi explained everything to her. The two of them decided to meet at Sakura café since it's the nearest restaurant to her hotel, and occupied the farthest table to avoid the gossiping bystanders.

'Don't get what?' Yumi asked and had a sipped on her soda.

'Why are you allowing those people to control you?'

'I have my reasons, Touko chan.' Yumi answered, smiling upon remembering Sachiko. 'I have no objections on the role that they've given me. What I'm complaining about was how they forced other to do their biddings.'

'In short they think highly of themselves.' Touko responded, rolling her eyes. 'What are they, war lords?' she scoffed.

'Close,' Yumi said and Touko looked at her quizzically. 'Have I not told you that they were the heads of the student council?'

'You did but what power do they have to other students?'

'When I see you next time, I'll let you burrow the Lillian's manual so you could understand what I meant.'

'Oh, there will be a next time?'

'There is, if you want to come and visit my house?' Yumi said, challenging.

'And what, meet your brother?' Touko grumps.

'Why do you hate him so much? Did he do anything to you?'

'You have no idea.'

'Then tell me.'

'No.'

'See...'

'What?'

'You always complaints about my brother whenever we meet but you can't even tell me what happened between the two of you, really. How do you expect me to understand?'

Touko didn't say anything and avoided Yumi's eyes as she felt her cheeks burned in embarrassment upon remembering the very reason why she broke up with Fukuzawa Yuuki.

'Do you still love my brother?' Yumi asked, after awhile.

'I do.'

'Then I won't say anything anymore.'

Touko didn't reply but looked up and gasped when two familiar faces entered the restaurant.

'What's wrong?'

'Look behind you, entrance door.' Touko answered, annoyed.

Yumi frowned and turned around to see if what made the younger girl suddenly angry and her eyes narrowed at the sight of her twin brother walking alongside Ogasawara Sachiko.

Sachiko smirked as she caught Yumi's brown orbs and whispered in Yuuki's ear intentionally, to see what other delightful reactions she could get from her girlfriend who was dating another girl. 'I found them, Fukuzawa san.' She said and her heart swells in joy when she saw how Yumi's eyes narrowed in slits.

'You found them?' Yuuki asked turning his head slightly toward Sachiko and stepped back when he saw the sight of two angry girls glaring daggers at him.

'I think your ex was mad at me now. Why don't you take her outside and explain?'

'W...'

'Go.' Sachiko encourages and pushed Yuuki towards the two angry girls' table. 'I'll handle Yumi.'

'Wait, Ogasawara san. What do you mean...' but Yuuki's protests were in vain as he was being pushed towards the two.

Touko stood up from her chair when Yuuki and Sachiko stop next to their table and glared at the raven haired who completely ignored her.

'What a lovely coincidence to see you here, Yumi.' Sachiko said, pleasantly to the brunette before turning her gaze to Touko. 'Ah, Matsuradai Touko san, it's nice to see you again.' she said smiling.

'Hello Ogasawara sama. What a pleasant surprise indeed.' Touko greeted back sweetly. 'Are you sure this was just. How do you put it? A lovely coincidence for us to meet here, you even brought Yuuki san along.'

'Of course it is.' Sachiko replied while silently cursing the girl. 'As for Fukuzawa san we've met each other before and I never knew that Yumi was his sister, isn't that right Fukuzawa san?' she asked and stepped on Yuuki's feet.

'Y... yes that's right.' Yuuki responded in hissed.

'Really, Yuuki san?' Touko asked eying Yuuki suspiciously.

'It's true Touko. I met Ogasawara san back in the states on one of mother's associates' parties.' Yuuki said, firmly. 'Can I talk to you alone?'

Touko hesitated and looked at Yumi.

'Go on.' Yumi said. Once Yuuki and Touko was gone Sachiko sat down on the chair that Touko had occupied earlier and smirked at the brunette, who looked at her amused. 'I can't believe you.'


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

'What? I didn't do anything.' Sachiko said, relaxing on her seat.

'She has a name, Sachiko sama.' Yumi reminded the older girl.

'I know.'

'Then why aren't you calling Touko by her name?'

'I did... (A pause) earlier, didn't you hear? I called her Matsuradai san.' Sachiko said, arching a perfectly shaped brow.

'Stubborn.' Yumi whispered, shaking her head. 'I thought we had a deal?' she asked changing the subject.

'What deal? I don't remember that we made one.'

Yumi sighed, exasperated. 'Sachiko sama, you allowed me to go in this dinner date, remember?'

'Yes. What about it?'

'Why are you here?'

'I want to eat in a restaurant and come here, is that a problem?'

'And bringing Yuuki along? How did you even find him?' Yumi asked, confused before glaring at Sachiko. 'And don't you dare try that lie.'

Sachiko crossed her arms over her chest and smiled, sardonically. 'You're underestimating my resources, Yumi.'

'Ah! The Ogasawara power,' Yumi said in realization and pouted at Sachiko. 'But that doesn't answer my question of why you are here?'

'I agreed for you to meet the brat but I never said that I'm not going to follow you here.' Sachiko answered and grabs the glass of soda in front of Yumi, 'yours?' she asked as she turns the glass in her hands looking for something. Yumi nodded, watching her amused.

'What are you doing?'

'You'll see.' Sachiko replied as she finally spotted the glossy mark on the transparent glass and smirked at Yumi, who was gaping at her now. The brunette must have realized her intensions. 'Well marked.' She commented, tauntingly.

'You wouldn't.' Yumi said aghast.

'Why not?'

Yumi was speechless while Sachiko had a triumphant look on her face. 'I'm not going to do it if you are willing to give me what I want.'

'You are insane!'

'Maybe because I think I like you.' Sachiko admitted, blatantly.

Yumi shuddered at the honesty on Sachiko's words then scowled at the raven haired beauty upon recovering. 'Why are you doing this?'

'You already knew why.' Sachiko responded softly as her index finger trace the tips of the glass.

'But we are both girls!'

'So?'

'It was unacceptable and unnatural.'

'Says who?'

'Sachiko sama, don't be so difficult. If you continued this your family will be shamed.'

'I know.'

'Then why?'

Sachiko leaned back on her seat letting go of the glass and crossed her arms around her waist before explaining herself. 'For seventeen years of my life. I let my family to decide it for me, following what they want without complaints. What I am doing now was my decision alone. Because this is what I want and what I need to be happy. What I am doing is not for the sake of my family or someone else but for myself because I'm done pretending. I'm not going to say I love you, yet. But I will admit two things; I like you and I want you.'

Yumi was once again left speechless at Sachiko's confession and cleared her throat before she spoke. 'I don't know what to say or think.' she admitted as she looks down and sighed before returning her gaze back at the raven haired beauty. 'But I'll admit one thing, meeting a person like you was once in a lifetime.'

'You don't have to say or admit anything. What I told you was my reason because you asked for it.' Sachiko said, leaning forward and grabs the glass of soda once again and drink at the area where Yumi had. 'Hmm...' she mumbled as she runs her tongue on her lower lip. 'My guess was right you're using strawberry flavoured lip balm.' She said, smiling slyly at the brunette. 'I remembered the taste you know.' She added moving her eyes on Yumi's lips.

Yumi blushed at Sachiko's shameless words. 'That's embarrassing.'

'I'm not embarrassed.'

'But I am!'

'Why? I didn't kiss you. Besides nobody knew what I'm doing.' Sachiko said, arching a brow. 'Know what. You won't feel embarrassed if you stop denying how you feel for me.'

'I'm not denying anything and the only feeling I have for you is annoyance.'

'No. You like me too and that was what you are denying.' Sachiko said, confident and the younger girl was once again left speechless. 'See. I'm right.' she said, sardonically. 'Look, I'm not going to force myself onto you now but I want you to acknowledge one thing.'

Yumi looked at Sachiko suspiciously. 'What is it?'

'That you are my girlfriend.'

'But that was just an act to fend off those three.'

'What about the kiss?'

'Accident!' Yumi said, flushing.

Sachiko pouted. 'Which will it be; become my girlfriend or we'll continue with this charade?'

'Give me another option.' Yumi demanded.

'No.'

'Let's compromise then.'

'Explain.'

'I'll be your girlfriend but no touching – kissing.'

'Alright'

Yumi let out a relief sigh when she and Sachiko finally reached an agreement, 'happy now?' she asked.

'I am but there's still something I want you to do.'

Yumi rubs her temples and let out a defeated sigh. 'God! You're not only stubborn but childish as well. You're giving me headache!' she mumbled and her so called girlfriend chuckled.

'As much as I want to massage your head to take away the pain but sadly I can't.'

Yumi peek behind her hands. 'Why is that?'

'Let me refresh your memory, Dear – heart. You agreed to be my girlfriend but with condition of no touching – kissing.'

Yumi groaned in frustration and hit her head on top of the table creating a loud noise that got the restaurant's other patron to look at them curiously. 'I give up.'

Sachiko smiled in triumph. 'Then no more conditions?'

'Yes.'

'I could touch and kiss you whenever I want?'

'Yes, whatever you like.'

'What I like?' Sachiko repeated with mischief.

Yumi straightened on her seat as fast as humanely possible and glowered at the chuckling raven haired beauty. 'No. I already agreed with touching – kissing but no more than that. Maria! You'll be the death of me.'

'But touching – kissing involves so many intimate things?' Sachiko insisted.

'It's either you accept my conditions or we'll just forget about this talk?'

'Fine.' Sachiko relented, 'what about meeting your family?'

'You already met my brother.'

'But we are not properly introduced.'

'Fine I'll introduce you when meet him again. I doubt that he's still around.'

'Agreed, how about your mother?'

'She's not in the country.'

Sachiko nodded. 'What about my family?'

'What about them?'

'When are you going to meet them? And so that I could finally dissolve my engagement with Suguru san.'

'I'm not meeting them and you can dissolve your engagement with him on your own. You're one stubborn lady so they'll surely give on it.'

'I'm not really sure about that both my Father and Grandfather were much stubborn fools. Can't you at least find some pity in that cold heart of yours to at least meet my Mother?'

Yumi rolled her eyes, 'Fine, anything else?'

'My kiss...'

Yumi groaned. 'Leave me alone...'

* * *

_**The Sweetest Surprise**_

Yumi looked up from her cup of hot chocolate when Yuuki appeared on the dining room and occupied the chair across from her. 'You look like hell.' She said, dully.

'I could say the same thing to you.' Yuuki replied and they both mumbled. _'Girls'_

'What happened to you and Touko chan last night?' Yumi asked, offering her cup to her twin.

'She's still mad at me.' Yuuki answered and had a sip on the drink before passing it back to Yumi. 'What about you and Ogasawara san?'

'We argued.'

'I like her.' Yuuki said and Yumi glared at him.

'She's already taken.' Yumi said sternly.

'Really? Then that person was lucky.' Yuuki said oblivious at the sudden change on the tone of Yumi's voice as he reached for the cup. 'Ogasawara san was fascinating to talk to.'

'I could say the same thing about Touko.' Yumi said and stared at her brother. 'What happened to the two of you anyway?'

'I'm not telling you.'

'Why not? I'm your sister you can tell me anything.'

'It's embarrassing.'

Yumi gasped when a thought struck her mind. 'Did you ask her to have sex with you?' she asked wide eyes.

Yuuki choke on the chocolate drink his currently drinking and glared at his twin. 'No!' he said incredulous.

'Oh, alright then.' Yumi responded in nonchalance like she never asked the most incredulous question she could manage to her brother. 'What's the reason then?'

'I asked her for a kiss and that's it.'

'That's it and she broke up with you?' Yumi asked, disbelief was clearly visible in her face. 'That's shallow.'

Yuuki shook his head. 'It's not her fault it was mine. I asked her that we try French kissing.' He admitted ashamed of himself.

Yumi laughs out loud to the point of almost falling out of her chair. 'You're insane! You know how old Touko chan was. Maria! She's only fourteen, Yuuki. No wonder you scared her off.'

'Well sorry for realizing my mistake too late besides I never knew that she'd freak out and broke up with me.'

'Did you apologize?'

'I did but she won't listen and last night she accused me of cheating even though we are no longer dating.'

'Touko chan was still in love with you, you know.'

'I know that's why I tried apologizing last night but she won't listen.' Yuuki said, defeated. 'What should I do?'

'Don't give up trying, she'll come around or you should take lessons on how to persuade/ harass the person you want. Ogasawara Sachiko sama could teach you, that girl was expert in that field.'

'Really? You think she'll teach me?' Yuuki asked, hopeful and Yumi cursed silently at her brother's obliviousness.

'Baka! I'm only joking but why not try and ask her for some advice.'

'Maybe I shouldn't.'

'Why?'

'Touko was mad at her.'

'Touko was just jealous of her.'

'Why?'

'Brother, you are so dense that I want to hit you in the head to put some sense in it. Obviously, Touko chan was jealous of Sachiko sama because she thought that you two were on a date last night.'

'Oh.' Yuuki said smiling then frowns when he remembered something else. 'Why are you glaring at me last night?' Did I do something wrong?'

'I'm not glaring, you only imagined it.' Yumi denied and stood up in her chair grabbing her book bag lying on the chair next to hers. 'I'll see you later.' She said as she escaped.

Yuuki followed Yumi with suspicious looked in his face.


	15. Chapter 15

The day for the Lillian Academy's cultural festival had finally arrived and as everyone had expected, the school's premises were crowded with guests that liked to explore one of the most prestigious schools all over Japan. But during this event that was happening once a year, it was not the booths of different kinds of foods or games, or clubs, classes' presentation that was the main attraction for this event. Rather the school's famous Yamayurikai presentation whatever may they pleased to present. And this year just like the previous year and the years before that, members of the Yamayurikai had decided on another play (Cinderella).

The members of Yamayurikai were not professional actresses nor they were celebrities, but their status rivals any of the famous actresses/ actors, since they were love and admired by many, not only by Lillian's students but other people as well that knew or heard of them. That is why, during Lillian's cultural festival it was expected for the Yamayurikai members to do their best on their performance for the sake of the school's name and the Yamayurikai itself, and the status it upholds.

**The Sweetest Surprise**

Chapter fifteen

"You're late." Said Sachiko grimly, as soon as Yumi entered the Yamayurikai office, where she had been waiting for hours for her girlfriend to arrive.

Baffled, Yumi looked at Sachiko. "So?" she asked amused. "We didn't agree on doing anything before the Yamayurikai's presentation."

"We didn't but you're not allowed to be late, there were things that were still needed to be done before our presentation."

"Ah! Correction please, Ogasawara sama. In case you have forgotten. I'm not a member of your precious council so whatever were the things that you girls must finish got nothing to do with me. I am here to help, (or rather forced to help) but that's not my point, if it's related to the council's works I'm not part of it."

"Who said I'm talking about Yamayurikai's job?" asked Sachiko. "I only stated that there were things that still needed to be done, did I mention anything more?"

"Well, you didn't but I assumed..."

"You assumed, you concluded. Yumi, please refrain yourself on jumping to any conclusions because one day that will put you in trouble."

The brunette huffed in annoyance. "Then what is it that you want?"

"Now you're asking." Stated Sachik with a smile, which Yumi answered with eye roll, "well, it got nothing to do with any Yamayurikai jobs. I just want to enjoy the festival with you before the play's presentation."

"You mean like a date?"

"Yes, like a date because if I remember correctly you became my official girlfriend a week ago, and you haven't asked me out ever since."

"I... No, we're not official."

"This discussion again? No. You agreed to become my girlfriend 'officially' on that restaurant, and I already gave you a week to adjust, but it seems to me that you completely forgot about it because you never once acknowledge my presence."

"Never acknowledge your presence?! We always see each other every day!" Yumi defended herself.

Sachiko nodded and stood from her seat. "Yes, we see each other but what are we doing during those days?"

"Practice?"

"Practice, yes. What else?"

"Nothing."

"Exactly my point, we do nothing! Nothing to improved our relationship because you're always running away, escaping with different reasons every day!" stated Sachiko, hurt was evident in her voice and it didn't go unnoticed by Yumi. "And today, I was hoping for us to spend some time but once again you came in late, just like those days."

"I... I'm sorry. I never realize that I appeared like running away to you, but I'm not. I was helping my class since we're doing the haunted tunnel, and there's a lot of work." Yumi explained and check her watch for the time, "we still have two hours before the play. Would you like to spend it with me?"

Sachiko smiled and nodded.

-/-/-/-

"Oh, look who do we have here?" the playful voice of Sei said, as soon as she spotted Yumi and Sachiko.

"Sei sama." Sachiko acknowledges the older girl with her usual neutral voice.

"I never knew that we had a kissing booth? I thought it's not allowed?" Yumi asked, looking at the booth behind the Caucasian beauty. "Were your class managing it, Rosa Gigantea?"

"It's not a kissing booth but a photo booth, Yumi chan. But if you put it that way, I don't mind either."

"Oh, it is? But I ..." Yumi did not finish her sentence, instead she looked away blushing.

"But what, Yumi chan?" snickered Sei as she poke fun the brunette's red cheek.

"Stop it, Sei sama." Sachiko said in reprimanding voice.

"Oh, aren't you curious to find out if what our little Yumi chan saw on the booth?"

"Ours?" Sachiko asked an eyebrow arched.

"Yes, ours, Sachiko chan, or she's now 'yours'?"

Sachiko opened her mouth to retort but Yumi cuts her off immediately. "I'm sorry, Rosa Gigantea, but Sachiko sama and I has to go since Shimako san is waiting for us, we'll see you later." She said hurriedly, dragging Sachiko away.

"Sure, sure, enjoy your-selves, love birds!" shouted Sei, making others to look at the retreating pair.

"You know, I could really hit you now." Said a reprimanding voice behind Sei.

Sei chuckled and looks over her shoulder. "Nah, you love me too much, to do such thing, Youko," she said, turning around to face the new comer. "Why don't we go inside the booth and have our pictures taken... and have some quality time among ourselves?" she added wiggling her brows suggestively.

Youko flushed at the innuendo and struggled a little for awhile as Sei drags her to the kissing booth, but once inside all of her protests were sealed around her throat as the blonde pushed her on the wall and kissed her on the lips senselessly, she didn't even noticed when the blonde pressed the button on the camera monitor.

-/-/-/-/-

"Is everyone ready?" asked Youko as she stood in front of the whole casts of Cinderella in her own costume for the play, (the evil step mother of Cinderella). "The curtains will be up in fifteen minutes!"

"Yes!" everyone answered except for one, who continued to complain about her costume.

"Eriko sama, must the cut in this dress be so low?" asked the annoyed Sachiko, as she tried to pull up the low cut around her chests, that was revealing too much cleavage (too much flesh on her own opinion).

"Stop that!" Eriko said, hitting the raven haired hand away. "The sight is for your fans, including your lover."

"My what?!" asked Sachiko scandalized.

Eriko smirked and tilted her head to the side; Sachiko followed the older girl's eyes and saw Yumi talking to Shimako and Yoshino. "Ne, Yumi chan..."

"Yes?"

"What do you think of Sachiko's dress?"

Yumi, who was oblivious to what was going on roamed her eyes over the body of a slightly embarrassed Sachiko and said. "Pretty."

"Uhuh," Eriko agreed. "What about in this area?" she asked gesturing at Sachiko's cleavage.

"Eriko sama!" Sachiko exclaimed but Eriko just shrugged.

"So, what do you think, Yumi chan?"

"Nice view. I think," answered Yumi, averting her gaze away from Sachiko's delightful chest.

"You think...?" Eriko taunted playfully.

"Well ... it's nice, okay. The dress suit Sachiko sama well."

"Ah," Eriko sighed happily. "You hear that, Sachiko. She said..."

"I heard, Eriko sama. There's no need for you to elaborate." Sachiko cut the older girl immediately.

"So, any more complains?"

"None. Thank you."

"Good, because it's time for Cinderella to come out from her closet."

-/-/-/-/-/-

The play was a success and everything will now go back to normal, Yumi realized as she watched from the distance the bonfire that was lit to burn the scripts they used for this year's cultural festival, and as for her situation with Sachiko it is far from being over.

"I finally found you." A voice said that made Yumi to look on her left and saw the person that was currently on her mind.

Yumi nodded in acknowledgement but didn't say a word.

"Will you come with me?" Sachiko asked, and the younger girl just nodded and followed Sachiko without asking if where they are going.

The two girls ended up in front of Maria sama's statue, and Yumi still waited patiently for the raven haired to start their conversation if there's any, anything at all that the older girl wishes to discuss with her.

Sighing, Sachiko faced Yumi with the looked of calmness and contentment which baffled the brunette slightly but still remained silent. "I know that we started on a wrong foot, and I apologize for the things that had occurred in the past, and I also now apologize for the upcoming troubles in the future. But Yumi, please always remember that every minute that I had spent with you was precious to me, and I wish for more time to spend with you."

"What..."

"I want to take you as my petite soeur, if you will have me as your onee – sama," said Sachiko without letting Yumi to speak, and raised her rosary in between them, as her eyes only showed hope.

'_The rosary was beautiful just like its owner.'_ Yumi thought as she stared at the gleaming silver cross in between them, and when she looked at Sachiko's azure eyes. What she saw was hope radiating from them, and realized that she could not refused Ogasawara Sachiko of such simple wish and so she said. "I accept." With a smile of her own, a smile of sincerity and acceptance for what is to come in the future.

Sachiko's smile was radiant as she passed on to Yumi the rosary that will seal their fate together, the rosary that will symbolize their union, of who they are and what they are to each other. The rosary that had been passed down onto her by her own onee – sama Mizuno Youko. Both girls looked up at the dark sky when they heard Maria sama's song.

"I wonder, why did they compare Maria sama's heart to the clear blue sky?"

"Who knows, Sachiko sama." Was Yumi's reply and couldn't help but wonder the same question silently. "Say, Sachiko sama. Would you like to go out on a movie with me on Sunday?" she asked.

"Only if it's a date." Sachiko said looking at the younger girl.

Yumi smiled and nodded. "It is a date."

"Then yes. I love to go out on a movie with you."

**To be continued...**


End file.
